Mi penosa historia de amor
by LaLocaAsquerosa
Summary: Lucy lleva muchos años enamorada de su amigo Natsu , pero hay un problema el ya tiene novia, además alguien muy especial para Lucy vuelve ¿Que hara Lucy? ¿Luchara por el amor de Natsu? o simplemente se dara por vencida? :o Summary penca , pero denle una oportunidad xD Primer fic :v
1. Chapter 1

**PRÓLOGO**

Todos dicen que es horrible estar en la friendzone, pero créanme hay algo mucho peor, estar en la friendzone…y no poder hacer nada para poder salir de ahí, no porque no quiera, sino porque no puedo, ¿Porque? Simple me enamore de alguien que ya tiene novia y lo peor es que ella es mi amiga. Y no, no es la típica historia del ''me enamore del novio de mi amiga'', no estos asquerosos pero a la vez lindos sentimientos son desde mucho antes, ¿Por qué no dije nada? Ni yo misma lo sé. Quizás era el miedo de arruinarlo todo o de que él se aleje de mí o simplemente por cobardía.

¿Mi objetivo? No es conquistarlo, es olvidarlo, pero créanme no será muy fácil y es porque Natsu sin querer, me enamora cada día más.

Soy Lucy Heartfilia y esta es mi triste ''historia de amor''.


	2. Capitulo 2

**POV LUCY:**

Eran las 7:30 AM y estaba sentada'' estudiando'' para el examen de biología, porque lo que de verdad estaba haciendo era ignorar la tierna, pero triste escena que estaba pasando dos puestos adelante mio, que no podía evitar mirar de reojo.

 _-_ _ **Natsu, te dije que estudiaras, no quiero que repruebes de nuevo**_ _-_ Le decía Lisanna a Natsu, mientras este la abrazaba.

 _-_ _ **Pero amor si estudie, anda pregúntame algo**_ -Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa.

- _ **Mmm… ¿Que es un organismo unicelular?**_ -Pregunto ella.

 _-_ _ **Es un organismo que está formado por una célula**_ -Respondió con seguridad.

 _-_ _ **Vaya de verdad estudiaste**_ _-_ Dijo Lisanna con sarcasmo.

 _-_ _ **Qué poca fé me tienes**_ _-_ Le dijo Natsu con un puchero, se veía tan tierno cuando hacia eso… Espera ¿¡EN QUE DIABLOS ESTOY PENSANDO!?

Un pequeño sonrojo surgió de mis mejillas y empeoro aun cuando…

 _ **-¡Lucy!, pregúntame algo del examen y yo te pregunto algo a ti**_ _-_ Dijo Natsu cuando de la nada apareció frente a mí.

 _-_ _ **N-Natsu emm yo…bueno… ¡ESTA BIEN!**_ _-_ Dije nerviosísima, debo admitir que antes podía disimular mis sentimientos, pero ahora… creo que hasta el más despistado sospecha que me gusta Natsu.

Estaba a punto de preguntar algo hasta que un grito me interrumpe.

 _-_ _ **¡LUCY HEARTFILIA TE VOY A MATAR**_ _!_ -gritaba Levy, mi querida amiga que siempre llegaba tarde a clases, y que al notar que estaba con Natsu me lanzo una mirada picara y me hace una seña diciéndome que hablaríamos después ( _Estoy muerta –pensé)_ Para luego alejarse para ir con Lisanna, Erza y Juvia quienes estaban charlando.

 _-_ _ **¿Qué diablos le hiciste a Levy ahora?**_ -Pregunto Natsu mientras reía.

 _-_ _ **N-nada…Solo la deje sola con Gajeel para que hablen y de una vez por todas le diga que le gusta, pero creo que terminaron peleando…como siempre**_ _-_ Dije suspirando, de verdad me daban ganas de ahorcar a Levy por ser tan orgullosa y no decirle nada a Gajeel, o quizás era que me preocupaba por ella para que no le pase lo mismo que a mí.

 _ **-Esos dos de verdad me estresan, Gajeel es un maldito orgulloso jamás admitirá que le gusta, la pobre de Levy tendrá que hacer todo-**_ Dijo Natsu con voz desanimada.

 _ **-Quizás…sea porque tiene miedo de ser rechazado…-**_ Esas palabras escaparon de mi boca sin querer y no pude evitar sonrojarme más.

 _ **-Bromeas ¿verdad? Todo el curso sabe que esos dos se aman, hasta creo que ambos son conscientes de los sentimientos del otro, solo tienen que arriesgarse o se arrepentirán por el resto de sus vidas-**_ Dijo Natsu esta vez serio.

'' _-Solo tienen que arriesgarse o se arrepentirán por el resto de sus vidas…-''_

Eso acababa de decir Natsu, mi pecho se encogió, no sabía que responderle porque esas palabras hicieron que me sienta muy identificada…y como dijo Natsu, por no arriesgarme estoy arrepintiéndome cada día por no haberle confesado mis sentimientos y ahora, día a día, tengo que soportar los abrazos, los besos y las tiernas palabras que Natsu le da a Lisanna y no ami y no puedo evitar pensar en que hubiera pasado si yo le hubiese confesado mis sentimientos a Natsu. ¿Acaso yo estaría en el lugar de Lisanna? No Lucy no tienes que pensar en eso Lisanna es tu amiga y Natsu (lamentablemente) es tu mejor amigo…

 _ **-¿Lucy? ¿Estás bien?-**_ Me pregunto Natsu haciendo que me sobresaltara.

 _ **-S-si estoy bien solo estoy pensando en tonteras-**_ Dije mostrándole una no muy convincente sonrisa

 _ **-¿Segura? Has estado rara desde ya hace mucho tiempo-**_ Dijo mientras me miraba fijamente, acción que me puso mucho mas nerviosa.

 _ **-Es porque está nerviosa por los exámenes-**_ Dijo una voz detrás de mí, era Erza que vino para salvarme de esta incómoda situación.

 _ **-Ya veo…pero Lucy no tienes porque estar tan nerviosa, tu eres una de las inteligentes de la clase, de seguro te ira bien-**_ Dijo Natsu sonriendo.

 _ **-Que tierno eres, oye Natsu, Gajeel te busca-**_ Dijo Erza.

 _ **-Voy, chicas después estudiaremos con Lisanna, ¿vienen?-**_ Me pregunto Natsu.

 _ **-Natsu por favor, no queremos tocar el violín, ahora anda que el pobre esta desesperado-**_ Dijo Erza con una sonrisa.

 _ **-Si, si ya voy, nos vemos-**_ Dijo Natsu mientras se marchaba.

 _ **-Gracias…no sabía que hacer-**_ Le dije a mi amiga

 _ **-Para eso estamos, de verdad estoy preocupada por ti, sabes que me gustaría ayudarte pero Lisanna…-**_

 _ **-Es nuestra amiga…si lo sé, me siento horrible y Natsu no ayuda en nada para poder olvidarlo, es más creo que cada día me gusta más, soy una maldita perra-**_ Dije triste.

 _ **-No lo eres, eso te tiene que quedar mas que claro, solo te fijaste en el incorrecto-**_ Dijo Levy, que se incorporaba a la conversación.

 _ **-Levy… ¡¿Cómo te fue con Gajeel!?-**_ Le pregunte mientras la tomaba de los hombros.

 _ **-¿De que me perdí?-**_ Pregunto Erza con mirada picara.

 _ **-No te perdiste de nada, solo de que Gajeel es un idiota-**_ Dijo Levy molesta.

 _ **-Los dos son idiotas, sobre todo tú maldita orgullosa-**_ Dijo Erza enojada.

 _ **-¿Qué clase de apoyo es este?-**_ Pregunto Levy indignada.

 _ **-Sabes que lo que digo es verdad, ¿acaso quieres terminar como Lucy?-**_

 _ **-Auch...Gracias por herir mis sentimientos Erza, eres la mejor-**_ Dije con sarcasmo.

 _ **-Disculpa, solo que ustedes dos me sacan de quicio. Sobre todo tu que por no decir nada ahora andas deprimida todos los días-**_ Dijo enojada.

 _ **-Solo lo oculte por unos años…-**_ Dije con un puchero.

 _ **-6 años, para ser precisa-**_ Sentencio Erza.

 _ **-¿Sigues enojada?-**_ Pregunte, aunque era muy obvia la respuesta.

 _ **-Sí, pero porque ahora me siento una inútil que no puede ayudar a su amiga solo porque ella es una cobarde-**_ Dijo Erza furiosa.

 _ **-Lucy y no has pensado en acercarte a alguien más?, eres muy linda e inteligente, cualquier chico se fijaría en ti, excepto…-**_

 _ **-Natsu…-**_ Dije triste.

 _ **-Tienes que olvidarlo-**_ Dijo Levy.

 _ **-¿Olvidar a quién?-**_ Pregunto mi amiga albina.

 _ **-¡¿Li-Lisanna!?-**_ dijo Levy, igual de nerviosa que yo.

 _ **-¿Te gusta alguien Lucy?, ¿Quién?-**_ Pregunto Lisanna con una sonrisa.

Y gracias a Dios no pude responder porque sonó el timbre que daba inicio a la primera clase, pero estaba segura de que Lisanna no me dejaría tranquila hasta saber quién me gusta.

 _-Tengo que pensar en alguna excusa-_ Susurre para mi.

 _ **-Sí y rápido-**_ Dijo una voz alado mío, Levy.

 _ **-¿M-me escuchaste?-**_ Le pregunte sorprendida a mi amiga.

 _ **-Señorita Heartfilia, ¿podría guardar silencio porfavor?interrumpe la clase-**_ Dijo el profesor enojado.

 _ **-S-si disculpe-**_ Dije avergonzada.

La clase continuo normal, aunque yo no prestaba mucha atención pensando en que le diría a Lisanna y un plan algo estúpido surgió en mi mente.

 _ **-Ya lo tengo, diré que es un viejo amigo-**_ Le dije a Levy.

 _ **-No me convence Lu-**_ Dijo con una mueca.

 **POV NORMAL:**

La primera hora de clases había finalizado y todos estaban en recreo.

Cerca de la escuela un pelinegro se acercaba con una mujer adulta, algo molesto porque no quería cambiarse de escuela pero por el trabajo de sus padres tenía que hacerlo si o si.

 _ **-Espero que te diviertas y hagas nuevos amigos hijo-**_ Dijo una mujer, que de seguro era la madre.

 _ **-Mamá me tratas como un niñito que va a su primer día de clases-**_ Dijo molesto el pelinegro.

 _ **-Pero si aún eres mi niñito-**_ Dijo la mujer para molestar más a su hijo.

 _ **-Tengo 16 años mamá ya soy grande-**_ Dijo el chico con un puchero.

 _ **-Bueno…si ya eres grande matricúlate solo-**_ Dijo la mujer mientras se acercaba a su auto dispuesta a irse _**–Nos vemos en la tarde-**_

 _ **-Adiós.-**_ Se despidió el pelinegro.

Ya dentro de la escuela el chico fue a la oficina del director para terminar de firmar unos papeles para después por fin ir a clases a conocer a sus nuevos compañeros.

 _ **-Sera un placer tenerlo como alumno señor Fullbuster-**_ Dijo el director dándole la mano al chico.

 _ **-Por favor solo dígame Gray-**_ Dijo el chico sonriendo de lado.


	3. La mentira

**Holi:3 aquí está el segundo capítulo , perdón por la demora w pero la escuela y semana santa no me dieron tiempo xD pero bueno ¡Disfruten!**

 **Debo aclarar que soy chilena y por eso quizás hallan palabras o términos que no entiendan c:**

 **Y también perdón por las faltas ortográficas ;-;**

 **En esta capitulo no habrá mucho NaLu , pero en el siguiente quizás… :3**

 **Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen ¬¬ (Solo esta historia enferma :V)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Minutos antes)**

 **POV LUCY:**

La primera hora había terminado y teníamos que salir a recreo, estaba preparada para la lluvia de preguntas de Lisanna aunque había un problema, Natsu obviamente estaría con ella y eso me ponía muy nerviosa, menos mal que Erza y Levy estarían ahí para ayudarme.

 _ **-¿Estas segura de mentirle a Lisanna?-**_ Me preguntó Levy preocupada.

 _ **-Si…Ustedes saben que no puedo decirle la verdad porque arruinaría todo, además es solo una mentira pequeña, nadie saldrá lastimado…Solo yo pero si Natsu es feliz yo también lo soy-**_ Dije sonriendo, mis amigas solo me miraban con tristeza y preocupación.

Nos acercamos donde estaban Lisanna y Natsu, no pude evitar ponerme muy nerviosa.

 **POV ERZA:**

Sabía que Lucy no hablaría si Natsu estaba ahí asique le hice una seña a Levy para que se lo lleve mientras Lucy le miente descaradamente a Lisanna.

 _ **-Natsu, el profesor me mando a ayudarlo con unas cosas, acompáñame por favor-**_ Dijo Levy tomándolo de la manga del poleron.

 _ **-¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a Gajeel?-**_ Le pregunto Natsu a Levy.

 _ **-Ese asqueroso no me ayudara-**_ Le respondió Levy cruzándose de brazos enojada.

 _ **-¿Qué hizo mi querido amigo ahora?-**_ Pregunto Natsu aguantando la risa, debo admitir que es gracioso ver a Levy enojada sobre todo cuando se trata de Gajeel.

 _ **-Te diré si me acompañas-**_ Dijo Levy sonriendo.

 _ **-Esta bien, esta bien; nos vemos chicas-**_ Dijo Natsu poniéndose de pie para seguir a Levy.

Después quedamos las tres y Lisanna observaba a Lucy con una sonrisa, esta estaba muy nerviosa. Y Lisanna empezó a hablar.

 _ **-Y ¿Quién es? ¿Lo conozco? ¿Desde hace cuánto te gusta? Anda dime todo, puedes confiar en mi-**_ Pregunto muy animada.

 _ **-Bueno…No, en realidad no lo conoces o quizás sí, la verdad no se-**_ Dijo Lucy yo solo la observaba aguantando las ganas de golpearla por no saber mentir.

 _ **-Le gusta un amigo de la infancia-**_ Dije de una vez.

 _ **-S-si es mi amigo y me gusta desde hace muchos años-**_ Dijo Lucy un poco más tranquila.

 _ **-¿Cómo se llama?-**_ Pregunto Lisanna.

Lucy abrió los ojos como platos había pensado en todo menos en un nombre falso y me miro esperando mi ayuda y me acorde del nombre del antiguo vecino de Lucy.

 _ **-Gray se llama Gray, ¿Verdad Lucy?-**_ Le respondí con seguridad a Lisanna.

Lucy me quedo mirando confundida y solo asintió con la cabeza.

 _ **-¿Y porque tienes que olvidarlo? En una de esas tu igual le gustas-**_ Dijo Lisanna.

 **POV LUCY:**

 _ **-Es porque ya no nos vemos tanto, él se fue del país-**_ Le respondí a mi amiga, ella me quedo mirando triste y después me abrazo.

 _ **-¿Li-Lisanna?-**_ Le pregunte a mi amiga mientras le correspondía el abrazo.

 _ **-No te preocupes Lucy, ya aparecerá el indicado solo tienes que ser paciente, si quieres te presento a un amigo-**_ Dijo guiñándome el ojo.

 _ **-N-no te preocupes Lisanna, ya veré que hago, ahora lo importante es olvidarme de N-Gray, si olvidarme de Gray-**_ Dije muy nerviosa _–Casi la cago-_ Pensé.

 _ **-Chicas muero de hambre, ¿Vamos a comprar algo?-**_ Pregunto Erza tomándose su estómago.

 _ **-Si espera voy a buscar mi monedero-**_ Dijo Lisanna.

Quedamos solo yo y Erza, ella me observaba con una mueca, no estaba segura si estaba feliz o enojada asique decidí hablar.

 _ **-Yo…-**_

 _ **-¿¡QUE DIABLOS OCURRE EN TU CABEZA!? CASI CAGAS TODO, POR DIOS LUCY ESPERO QUE LISANNA NO SE HALLA DADO CUENTA DE QUE CASI SE TE ESCAPA EL NOMBRE DE…A VER…PEPINO –**_ Dijo Erza, interrumpiéndome.

 _ **-¿Pepino?-**_ Dije levantando una ceja.

 _ **-Sera el nombre clave de Natsu, así podremos hablar mas libremente-**_ Dijo Erza cruzándose de brazos.

 _ **-Erza de verdad tienes hambre, ¿no se te pudo ocurrir un mejor nombre clave?-**_ Dije riéndome.

 _ **-Cállate-**_ Dijo enojada mi pelirroja amiga.

 _ **-He vuelto-**_ Dijo Lisanna.

 _ **-Vamos-**_ Dijo Erza.

Después de comprar fuimos a sentarnos en unas bancas que estaban fuera de las salas de clases, Erza se compró un trozo de pastel, Lisanna un sándwich de palta y pollo y yo me compre un jugo y un sándwich de queso.

 _ **-Y…Lucy ¿Cómo es Gray?-**_ Pregunto Lisanna con curiosidad.

Al oír esa pregunta Erza y yo casi nos atragantamos y nos quedamos mirando, Erza tocio y dijo:

 _ **-¿En qué sentido?-**_

 _ **-Físico-**_ Respondió Lisanna.

 _ **-Es… ¿Alto?-**_ Dijo Erza mirándome.

 _ **-Sí, es alto y tiene el pelo negro-**_ Dije moviendo mis manos sin razón alguna.

 _ **-Ya veo…Oh miren ahí viene Natsu y Levy-**_ Dijo Lisanna, luego se paró y corrió para abrazar a Natsu y al instante sentí una presión en el pecho, no quería seguir ahí.

 _ **-Vamos-**_ Dijo Erza tocando mi hombro.

 _ **-Chicos vamos al baño, nos vemos en clases-**_ Dijo Levy haciéndoles una seña.

 _ **-Okey-**_ Grito Lisanna mientras le daba la mano a Natsu.

Ya en el baño Levy nos quedó mirando esperando a que una de las dos hable, al final hablo Erza.

 _ **-Lucy está enamorada de su amigo de la infancia Gray, pero no tiene oportunidad porque esta fuera del país-**_

 _ **-¿En serio? Gray…creo que eh escuchado ese nombre ¿De dónde lo sacaron?-**_ Pregunto Levy.

 _ **-Así se llamaba el antiguo vecino de Lucy, el lindo que siempre jugaba con nosotras-**_ Dijo Erza.

 _ **-Aaah...Si me acuerdo, a ese chico le gustaba Lucy ¿No?-**_ Dijo Levy sonriendo.

 _ **-No digas tonterías Levy, Gray era solo un amigo, además, ¿cómo sabes eso? , no lo vemos desde hace años-**_ Dije enojada.

El timbre sonó, era hora de volver a clases y hacer el examen para el cual obviamente estudie.

 _ **-Es porque él me lo dijo-**_ Me susurro Levy.

No sabía si creerle a Levy, es decir, es mi amiga y confió en ella, pero siempre me molesta por lo que decidí no hacerle caso.

El profesor aun no llegaba así que fui con Levy donde Erza para charlar.

 _ **-Levy, ¿Estudiaste?-**_ Le pregunto Erza a Levy, ella abrió los ojos como platos.

 _ **-Por supuesto, yo siempre estudio-**_ Dijo cruzándose de brazos y desviando la vista hacia la puerta y se quedó en silencio observando.

 _ **-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Llego el profesor?-**_ Le pregunte mirando hacia la puerta.

No podía creer lo que mis ojos veían era…Gray.


	4. Gray

**Holi:3 ¿Cómo están? , yo estoy echa mierda tanto estudiar matemáticas T-T, las odio con mi alma (Y al profesor también :V), pero aun así no me quejo xD**

 **Bueno, estuve pensando y actualizare todos los lunes :D ,si no subo el capítulo el lunes obviamente lo subiré el martes y… eso :v**

 **Este capítulo está dedicado a Tami-chan (ella sabe porque ó-ó)**

 **Porsiacaso esta fanfic es adaptado en Chile , ¿Por qué? Simplemente me da flojera investigar sobre otro país :v**

 **Quiero agradecer sus review y a Dani-san por ayudarme con el fanfic.**

 **Sin más preámbulos… ¡QUE EMPIEZE EL CAPITULO!**

 **Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo esta historia (ni eso xD)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **POV ERZA:**

Levy se quedó observando la puerta y Lucy le pregunto si era el profesor, no recibimos respuesta por parte de nuestra amiga peli azul, desvié mi vista hacia la puerta y abrí mis ojos como platos, sin duda era el, era Gray…

 **POV LUCY:**

Por más que lo intentara no lo podía aceptar, al que veía ahí era mi viejo vecino, al que no veía desde hace más de 5 años.

Luego de salir de mi estado de shock, me gire para ver a Erza y Levy, quienes estaban igual de sorprendidas que yo, note que Erza salió de su estado de shock y me observaba con preocupación y ¿miedo?

E inmediatamente me acorde de la mentira y de que Gray era el chico que me gustaba, o al menos eso creía Lisanna.

Tenía tantas preguntas ¿Qué hacía aquí? ¿Cuánto tiempo estará aquí? ¿Por qué volvió?, pero una voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

 _ **-Alumnos, tomen asiento por favor y hagan 5 filas para hacer el examen-**_ Dijo la profesora de biología.

Levy me tomo de la muñeca y me guio hasta muestro asiento, separamos las filas y me senté.

 _ **-Oh lo olvidaba, hoy tenemos un nuevo alumno, pase no sea tímido y preséntese por favor-**_ dijo la profesora sonriendo.

 _ **-Hola, me llamo Gray Fullbuster, tengo 16 años y antes vivía en Japón, pero por el trabajo de mis padres tuvimos que volver a Chile y…eso-**_ Dijo gray con indiferencia.

Empecé a observar a Gray y aunque tenía el mismo cabello y los mismos ojos, sus facciones ya no eran las mismas del niño que recordaba, ahora era mucho mas… ¿Maduro?

Gray noto que lo estaba viendo y me quedo mirando fijamente sonriendo, _-¿Me recuerda?-_ Susurre y mi querida amiga me escucho.

 _ **-Al parecer si, esto de verdad parece novela mexicana…y de las malas-**_ Dijo Levy mientras escribía algo en la mesa.

 _ **-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso? ¡¿Y SE PUEDE SABER QUE ESCRIBES EN LA MESA SI SUPUESTAMENTE ESTUDIASTE?!-**_ Pregunte enojada.

 _ **-La chica ama al chico, pero tiene novia, la chica sufre y el tipo no se da cuenta, llega el amor de la infancia de la tipa ,pero la tipa no puede olvidar al otro chico, el amor de la infancia se va y la tipa se arrepiente de no darle una oportunidad, al final la tipa y su amor se quedan juntos pero…*BAM*,descubren que son hermanos y la invalida vuelve a caminar-**_ Me respondió Levy aburrida e ignorando mi segunda pregunta.

 _ **-Levy eres una idiota-**_ Dije riendo, me quede observando hacia otro lado, Gray se estaba sentando atrás mio.

 _ **-Hola Lu-**_ Dijo Gray mientras jugaba con mi pelo.

 _ **-G-gray ¿Cómo has estado?-**_ Dije dándome vuelta para verlo.

 _ **-Bien…no me quejo, solo que es algo cansador cambiarse de país ¿Y tú?-**_ Dijo Gray.

 _ **-Bien-**_ Dije sonriendo.

Gray me sonrío de vuelta y me hizo una seña para que me de vuelta.

 _ **-Como el señor Fullbuster es nuevo le tomare el examen la próxima semana, mientras tanto póngase al día con la materia, puede usar el teléfono, sólo trate de no distraer a sus compañeros-**_ Dijo la profesora.

 _ **-Lu, ¿Puedes prestarme tus cuadernos, por favor?-**_ Me dijo Gray tocándome el hombro con un lápiz.

 _ **-Toma-**_ Le dije pasándole mis cuadernos de biología, física, matemáticas e historia.

 _ **-Gracias-**_ Dijo Gray.

 _ **-Muy bien alumnos, tienen 90 minutos para responder el examen-**_ Dijo la profesora mirando su reloj.

 **POV NORMAL:**

El examen había comenzado, lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de los lápices, algunos respondían con confianza, mientras que otros (Levy) trataban de copiar disimuladamente.

Para Lucy el examen era muy fácil y era de esperarse, estuvo toda una semana estudiando, al terminar su examen, la rubia fue a entregarlo y en el camino de regreso a su puesto una mano la detuvo, una albina le sonreía y le entrego un papel.

La rubia se sentó confundida y leyó el papel:

 _ **-Lu, algo me dice que el chico nuevo es el chico que te gusta, míralo se llama Gray, es alto y tiene el pelo negro, es idéntico a la descripción que me diste :D-**_

Al terminar de leer el papel la rubia vio a su amiga, la cual estaba muy feliz.

Lucy no sabía que hacer espero hasta que su amiga peli azul terminara de copiar, si Levy no había estudiado y escribió todo en un papel, en la mesa y hasta en la silla; a Lucy le sorprendía como aun no la descubrían los profesores.

Levy había terminado y fue a entregar su examen, se sentó y vio que Lucy estaba nerviosa.

 _ **-¿Qué te pasa?-**_ Le pregunto a su amiga con voz baja.

 _ **-Levy, Lisanna se dio cuenta de que Gray es Gray-**_ Le respondió la rubia asustada.

 _ **-Lisanna es muy lista…y ¿Qué harás?-**_ Le pregunto Levy a la rubia.

 _ **-No lo sé…necesito hablar con Erza, ella siempre sabe que hacer-**_ Dijo la rubia recostándose sobre la mesa.

La hora había finalizado y el examen también, la rubia corrió hacia su amiga pelirroja, mientras que Levy fue a lamentarse con Lisanna.

 **POV LUCY:**

 _ **-Erza, tenemos un problema-**_ Le dije a mi amiga jugando con mis dedos.

 _ **-¿Qué ocurre?-**_ Me pregunto Erza.

 _ **-Lisanna se dio cuenta, de que Gray es el ''chico que me gusta''-**_ Dije haciendo comillas con mis dedos.

 _ **-Tranquila no pasara nada, Lisanna solo te molestara-**_ Dijo Erza sonriendo.

 _ **-Si lose, pero… ¿Qué hago con Gray?-**_ Le pregunte a mi amiga haciendo un puchero.

 _ **-Son amigos, pregúntale si quiere participar de este plan ridículo-**_ Dijo Erza.

 _ **-Y ¿Si dice que no?-**_

 _ **-No te dirá que no-**_ Dijo Erza dándome un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

Yo solo le sonreí a mi amiga, es verdad, Gray es mi amigo, de seguro me ayudara.

 _ **-Lucy, ¿Cómo te fue?-**_ Dijo una voz detrás de mí, sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba…

 _ **-N-Natsu, bien ¿Y a ti?-**_ Le dije feliz.

 _ **-No me quejo-**_ Dijo sonriendo.

 _ **-Oye súbete a mi espalda, te llevare-**_ Dijo Natsu poniéndose de espalda.

 _ **-¡¿Q-Que?! ,P-pero ¡¿Por qué?!-**_ Dije muy nerviosa.

 _ **-No lose…estoy aburrido y tu no pesas casi nada-**_

 _ **-Está bien-**_ Dije sintiendo calor en mis mejillas.

 **POV LEVY:**

 _ **-Lisanna me fue horrible-**_ Dije fingiendo llorar.

 _ **-Tranquila Levy, la próxima vez te ayudare a estudiar-**_ Dijo Lisanna abrazándome.

 _ **-Te pasa por no estudiar-**_ Dijo Erza acercándose a nosotras.

 _ **-No tuve tiempo…-**_ Dije haciendo un puchero.

 _ **-¿Haciendo qué? ¿Durmiendo?-**_ Dijo Erza levantando una ceja.

 _ **-¿Si…?-**_

 _ **-De verdad no sé que hare contigo Levy-**_ Dijo Erza suspirando.

Seguía lamentándome hasta que escucho a Lucy gritar, me voltee y no podía creer lo que veía Natsu estaba cargando a Lucy en su espalda y ella gritaba, estaba muy roja.

Abrí los ojos como platos, vi a Erza, estaba mas nerviosa que yo y Lisanna los miraba riendo.

 _ **-Esa tonta-**_ Dijo Erza bajo y yo la alcancé a escuchar.

 _ **-¿Hacemos algo?-**_ Le pregunte.

Erza no me respondió y se dirigió hacia donde estaban Natsu y Lucy.

 _ **-¡LUCY BAJATE RECUERDA QUE ESTAS CON FALDA!-**_ Dijo Erza enojada.

Natsu bajo a Lucy de su espalda ambos reían.

Después de eso, Natsu se acercó para hablar conmigo y también se unió Lisanna.

 **POV ERZA:**

 _ **-Espero que tengas una buena excusa-**_ Le dije seria a mi amiga.

 _ **-No hay excusa…soy una tonta, pero es que es tan difícil ignorarlo, simplemente no puedo-**_ Dijo Lucy triste.

 _ **-Pero si sigues así seguirás sufriendo-**_ Dije un poco mas tranquila.

 _ **-Lose…-**_ Dijo Lucy.

Abrasé a mi amiga, ella me correspondió de inmediato.

 _ **-Erza…-**_

 _ **-¿Qué?-**_

 _ **-¿Me acompañas a preguntarle a Gray si quiere ser parte del plan?-**_

 _ **-NO. Anda sola-**_ Dije sacándole la lengua.

 **POV NORMAL:**

Las clases transcurrieron normal, ahora todos tenían que ir a casa.

 _ **-A ver si entiendo, ¿Yo te gusto?-**_ Dijo Gray sorprendido.

 _ **-No, lo dije para que Lisanna me deje tranquila-**_ Dijo Lucy moviendo sus manos sin sentido.

 _ **-¿Por qué?-**_ Pregunto Gray.

 _ **-Es difícil de explicar…-**_

 _ **-Lucy… ¿Te gusta Natsu?-**_ Pregunto Gray de la nada.

Lucy abrió los ojos como platos y asintió con la cabeza.

 _ **-Okey, te ayudare-**_ Dijo Gray sonriéndole a la chica.

 _ **-Gracias-**_ Dijo la rubia devolviéndole la sonrisa.


	5. Manada

**Hola, acá otro capítulo :o**

 **Disculpa por no subir el capítulo de la semana pasada, pero de verdad me daba flojera escribir, pero para recompensarlos subiré dos capítulos hoy :D**

 **Perdón por las faltas ortográficas o si me falta algún punto o coma 7-7 (Eso va para Tami-chan)**

 **¡QUE EMPIEZE EL CAPITULO!**

 **Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo esta historia.**

.

.

.

 **POV LUCY:**

Después de hablar con Gray, fui a la salida de la escuela, donde seguramente me estaría esperando mi ''manada''.

Así es, mi querida manada o mis amigos con los que me voy en micro, ¿Por qué les digo así?, fue Natsu quien nos empezó a decir así, al principio nos molestaba, pero después nos acostumbramos, de echo nombramos a Natsu nuestro ''Macho alfa''.

Antes de salir saque una manzana, ya que tenía hambre porque no comí todo mi almuerzo.

Salí y como esperaba ahí estaba mi ''manada'' esperando, mientras hablaban de quizás que cosa.

¿Quiénes estaban en la manada? Natsu (El macho alfa), Erza, Levy, Rogue, Yukino y yo.

 _ **-Alfin llegas, ya vámonos al paradero-**_ Dijo Yukino empezando a caminar, los demás, incluyéndome, la seguimos.

 _ **-Y… ¿Qué te dijo Gray?-**_ Me pregunto Levy.

 _ **-Dijo que si-**_ Le respondí sonriendo a mi amiga.

 _ **-¿Qué te había dicho?-**_ Dijo Erza incorporándose a la conversación.

 _ **-Bueno, perdón, igual estaba la posibilidad de que me diga que no-**_ Dije haciendo un puchero, para después darle otro mordisco a mi manzana.

 _ **-Dame manzana y dejaré de presumir que otra vez tenía razón-**_ Dijo Erza orgullosa.

Le pase la manzana para que saque un mordisco y me la devolvió.

Levy y Erza se adelantaron para hablar con Yukino, y siento que alguien trata de robar mi manzana.

 _ **-¡Natsu devuélveme MI manzana!-**_ Dije saltando tratando que alcanzar mi manzana, pero era inútil, Natsu era mucho más alto que yo.

 _ **-Solo dame un mordisco-**_ Dijo haciendo un puchero, se veía tan tierno y no pude evitar sonrojarme.

 _-Es solo un mordisco-_

 _-NO. Lucy, no permitas eso, y no tienes que pensar así, tonta-_ pensé.

 _ **-NO. Es mi manzana, trae una tu-**_ Dije ''enojada''.

 _ **-Está bien…tú lo pediste-**_ Dicho esto, lanzó mi manzana lejos.

 _ **-¿Por qué tiraste su manzana?-**_ Preguntó Erza aguantando las ganas de reír.

 _ **-Lucy no me quiso dar-**_ Dijo Natsu cruzándose de brazos, parecía un niñito enojado.

 _ **-Que asco-**_ Fue lo único que dije.

5 minutos después, llegamos al paradero y ahora solo nos quedaba esperar, una larga espera.

Lo malo de ir en ''manada'' era que nos poníamos a conversar y no nos dábamos cuenta de cuando pasaba la micro.

Luego de hablar y reírnos por las estupideces que decían o hacían Levy y Yukino, mire mi reloj y ya habían pasado 25 minutos desde que llegamos.

Suspire y me acerque a Erza para desahogarme.

 _ **-Necesito una hora, por favor-**_ Dije mirando mis pies.

Erza me quedo mirando, me tomo del brazo, y nos alejándonos un poco de los demás.

 **POV ERZA:**

 _ **-¿Qué sucede?-**_ Dije preocupada.

 _ **-Erza, estoy mal-**_ Me dijo cabizbaja.

 _ **-¿Por Natsu?, pero si hoy estabas tan…-**_

 _ **-Estaba fingiendo, para no preocuparlas-**_ Dijo interrumpiéndome.

 _ **-¿Por qué?-**_

 _ **-Es que pensaras mal de mi-**_ Dijo empezando a moverse sin sentido.

 _ **-Lucy, sabes que no, vamos dime-**_

 _ **-¿Me prometes que no pensaras mal de mi?-**_

 _ **-Si, ahora dime-**_

 _ **-Es que… cuando ''Pepino'' está con Lisanna, siento una puntada en el pecho y me dan ganas de salir corriendo y-y me siento mal, pero no debería sentirme así, porque no soy nada de el, pero aun asi no puedo evitar sentirme así-**_ Dijo triste.

 _ **-Lucy, no tienes que estar mal y… ¡AY! Nose que se decirte, tu caso es muy delicado y de verdad me estreso-**_ Dije agarrando mi cabeza con mis manos.

 _ **-Lo siento Erza, yo soy la tonta, pero no entiendo por qué me pasa eso-**_

 _ **-¿Estas bromeando, verdad? Es porque te gusta-**_ Dije casi gritando.

 _ **-P-pero independiente de eso, no debo estar así, es egoísta de mi parte-**_

 _ **-Seh poh, eres muy egoísta Lucy-**_ Dijo alguien detrás de mí, y me dieron unas ganas golpear al propietario de esa voz.

 _ **-¿¡QUE HACES ACA, IDIOTA!?-**_ Dije enojada.

 _ **-Quería saber de qué hablaban y me acerque, ¿Lucy porque dices que eres egoísta?-**_ Pregunto Natsu con curiosidad.

 _ **-No te interesa-**_ Dije cortante.

 _ **-N-no dije eso, creo que escuchaste mal-**_ Dijo Lucy nerviosa.

 _ **-Si claro…y… ¿De que hablaban?-**_ Pregunto alzando una ceja.

 _ **-No te podemos contar-**_ Dije.

 _ **-¿Por qué?-**_

 _ **-Porque no podemos-**_

 _ **-¿Por qué no pueden?-**_

 **POV NORMAL:**

 _ **-¡PORQUE NO TE INCUMBE NATSU!-**_ Dijo una peli azul, incorporándose a la discusión.

 _ **-Ya dejen de discutir y Levy no grites-**_ Dijo la rubia.

 _ **-Perdón Lu-**_ Se disculpó Levy

El ambiente se tranquilizó y empezó el tan odiado silencio incomodo, al final Yukino lo rompió y todo volvió a la ''normalidad'', ya que las risas molestaban un poco a las otras personas que esperaban la micro.

De repente el teléfono de Lucy empezó a sonar.

 _ **-¿Aló?-**_ Dijo la rubia.

Todos seguían hablando, pero al mismo tiempo estaban atentos a la llamada.

 _ **-¿Mamá?-**_ Pregunto la chica.

 _ **-¡HOLA TÍA!-**_ Gritaron Levy y Erza.

 _ **-¡¿Qué?! No te escucho-**_ Dijo la rubia alzando la voz.

 _ **-¡HOLA SUEGRA!-**_ Dijo Natsu, cosa que sorprendió a Levy y Erza.

 _ **-¿Qué dijiste?-**_ Pregunto Erza, muy confundida.

(…)

 _ **-Sí, pero tengo que estudiar, … , pero mamá no quiero ir, …. , está bien, adiós, … , si yo también te quiero-**_

 _ **-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué se callaron de repente?-**_ Pregunto la rubia confundida.

 _ **-Nada, solo se acabó el tema de conversación-**_ Dijo Natsu, nervioso.


	6. Enojado

**Ok ahora si querrán matarme - , pero puedo explicarlo xD llego mi abuelita y duerme en la pieza donde está el pc y como siempre escribo de noche no podía :c , pero ahora puedo y subiré 2 capítulos (de verdad ,lo juro - ) y eso solo espero que me entiendan, además los deje con la intriga :3 jdadfjkf.**

 **Bueno perdón por las faltas ortográficas y toda la mugre.**

 **Espero que les guste :D**

 **Y sin más preámbulos… ¡QUE EMPIEZE EL CAPITULO!**

 **Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo esta hermosa historia.**

.

.

.

 **Normal POV:**

 _ **-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué se callaron de repente?-**_ Pregunto la rubia confundida.

 _ **-Nada, solo se acabó el tema de conversación-**_ Dijo Natsu, nervioso.

La rubia miraba a su ''manada'' no muy convencida, pero no le dio importancia.

 _ **-Y ¿Qué dijo tu mamá?-**_ Pregunto Erza.

 _ **-Quiere que vaya a nose donde, pero no quiero ir porque quiero estudiar química-**_ Respondió algo desanimada.

 _ **-Oigan podríamos juntarnos, así como manada y mi pequeñita, por supuesto (**_ _Se refiere a Lisanna_ _ **)-**_ Dijo Natsu.

 _ **-No es mala idea y podríamos invitar a Gray, ¿Cierto Lucy?-**_ Dijo Yukino mirando a la rubia, esta se sonrojó.

 _ **-¿P-porque me preguntas a mí?-**_ Pregunto la rubia avergonzada al recordar que no pudo hablar mucho con Gray y cuando le habló, solo fue para pedirle un favor, se sentía mal.

Yukino rodo los ojos y dijo.

 _ **-¿Acaso no te diste cuenta de cómo te miraba?-**_

 _ **-¿No?-**_

 _ **-Lucy, a veces puedes ser tan tontita-**_ Dijo dándole un pequeño golpe en la frente a la rubia.

 _ **-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!-**_

 _ **-Pronto lo entenderás-**_

 _ **-¿Quién es Gray?-**_ Pregunto Natsu.

 _ **-¿Cómo puedes ser tan despistado? Es el chico nuevo-**_ Dijo Levy, rodando los ojos.

 _ **-Si, y al parecer Lucy le llamo la atención-**_ Dijo Yukino con mirada picara.

 _ **-C-cállate Yukino, él es solo un amigo-**_ Dijo la rubia avergonzada.

 _ **-¿En serio?-**_ Pregunto Natsu.

 _ **-S-si-**_

 _ **-Aaaah, bueno si quieren invítenlo y así aprovechas de hablar con él, Lucy-**_ Dijo rascándose la nuca.

La ''manada'' empezó a planear su salida y a hablar sobre lugares a donde ir.

En ese lapso 3 micros pasaron, 2 no pararon y la otra iba muy llena.

 _ **-¿Y si vamos al otro paradero? Acá no para la micro y tengo que llegar temprano-**_ Pregunto Yukino.

Todos asintieron y fueron al otro paradero que quedaba bastante cerca, llegaron y siguieron charlando, Lucy seguía mal por como recibió a Gray, asique quería desahogarse con su psicóloga, Erza.

 **POV ERZA:**

 _ **-Necesito una hora-**_ Me dijo Lucy tomándome de la manga de mi polerón.

Nos alejamos un poco y empezó la sesión.

 _ **-¿Es sobre pepino?-**_ Pregunté.

 _ **-No-**_

 _ **-¿Qué sucede?-**_

 _ **-Gray llegó y ni siquiera tuve una conversación con él, sólo para preguntarle si quiere ser parte del plan-**_ Dijo jugando con sus dedos.

 _ **-Pues mañana habla con él y ya-**_

 _ **-No me convence, creo que ya arruine todo-**_

 _ **-No seas idiota, Gray no se puede enojar contigo, él te quería mucho cuando éramos niños-**_

 _ **-Si…creo que tienes razón-**_

Le sonreí a mi amiga y nos volvimos a acercar y noté que Natsu nos miraba con el ceño fruncido.

 _ **-¿Qué te pasa?-**_ Le pregunte.

 _ **-Nada…solo que mis ''amigas'' no me tienen confianza-**_ Dijo haciendo las comillas con los dedos, al decir ''amigas''.

 _ **-¿De que estas hablando?-**_ Dije alzando una ceja.

 _ **-De que ustedes andan con secretitos y me excluyen-**_

 _ **-Solo hablamos Lucy y yo-**_

 _ **-De seguro que después le dicen a Levy-**_

 _ **-¿Escuche mi nombre?-**_ Dijo Levy acercándose.

 _ **-No, después no le decimos a Levy-**_ Dije cruzándome de brazos.

 _ **-¿Decirme que?-**_ Pregunto Levy confundida.

 _ **-Después te digo-**_ Le susurre.

 _ **-¡VEZ, DESPUES LE DIRAS A ELLA Y AMI NO!-**_ Grito Natsu.

 _ **-Natsu, son cosas de mujeres no te interesa-**_ Dije enojada.

 _ **-Si me interesa, por algo pregunto-**_

Rodé los ojos y dije:

 _ **-Pero si no es nada importante, idiota-**_

 _ **-Entonces díganme-**_

 _ **-NO.-**_

 _ **-¿Por qué?-**_

 _ **-Simplemente no podemos decirte, a no ser que Lucy quiera-**_

 _ **-¿Es sobre Lucy? ¿Qué pasa con ella?-**_

 _ **-¡NO TE IMPORTA!-**_

 _ **-¡SI ME IMPORTA! ES MI AMIGA, Lucy ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no me quieren decir?-**_ Dijo Natsu acercándose a Lucy, pude notar que se puso nerviosa.

 **POV LUCY:**

 _ **-¿D-de que hablas?-**_ Respondí nerviosa.

 _ **-¿De que hablaron tú y Erza en el otro paradero y acá?-**_

 _ **-D-de nada importante-**_

 _ **-Entonces dime, quiero saber-**_

 _ **-No puedo…es complicado-**_ Dije jugando con mis dedos.

 _ **-¿Ven? no me tienen confianza-**_

 _ **-No es eso…solo no te podemos decir-**_

 _ **-¿Por qué? No le diré a nadie-**_

 _ **-Porque no y ya-**_ Dijo Levy.

 _ **-Cero confianza, pero no importa-**_ Dijo Natsu alejándose para ''hablar'' con Rogue, ya que él siempre está escuchando música.

Algo se rompió dentro de mí _-¿Acaso se enojó conmigo?-_

 _ **-Es un idiota-**_ Dijo Levy.

 _ **-¿Se enojó?-**_ Pregunte preocupada.

 _ **-Ya se le pasara-**_ Dijo Erza.

Natsu nunca se había enojado conmigo, me siento horrible, pero no debo decirle, arruinaría todo y yo no quiero eso, quiero que Natsu sea feliz, aunque esa felicidad sea con otra persona.

 _ **-¡LA MICRO, YUKINO HACELA PARAR!-**_ Grito Levy, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

La micro paró y todos subimos, como siempre Natsu subió primero, a pesar de ser primero en bajarse.

 _ **-Natsu… ¿Y cuándo será la junta?-**_ Le pregunte para tratar de charlar.

 _ **-Viernes.-**_ Dijo cortante.

 _ **-¿Este viernes?-**_

 _ **-El de la otra semana.-**_

 _ **-¿Estás enojado?-**_ Pregunte, aunque sabía la respuesta.

 _ **-Si-**_

De nuevo cortante, me estoy desesperando.

 _ **-No deberías enojarte, pareces un niño malcriado-**_ Dijo Erza.

 **Normal POV:**

Natsu simplemente ignoro ese comentario y se puso a pensar sobre el lugar donde podrían juntarse, a pesar de ya haber decidido, él quería ir a otro lugar.

Mientras tanto Lucy se sentía horrible primero; Por no recibir bien a Gray y segundo; Natsu se enoja con ella, tarde o temprano iba a explotar.

Natsu se paró de su asiento y toco el timbre, que le avisaba al chofer que debía parar, se bajó y no dijo adiós, cosa que no solo le dolió a Lucy, sino también a Levy y a Erza.

El recorrido siguió, después se bajó Rogue, lo siguió Levy, Erza y Yukino.

Lucy se bajó y caminó a su casa y vio un camión de mudanzas, en la casa de al lado.

 _-Un vecino nuevo-_ Pensó.

No le dio mucha importancia y siguió caminando hacia su casa y escucho a alguien hablarle.

 _ **-Hola vecina-**_

Lucy se volteo y se encontró con Gray que la miraba sonriendo.

 _ **-¡Gray! No lo puedo creer, seremos vecinos de nuevo-**_ Dijo la rubia emocionada.

 _ **-Sep, esta casa siempre ha sido de mis padres y cuando nos fuimos, se la encargaron a unos tíos-**_

 _ **-Ya veo, bueno será un placer tenerte de vecino de nuevo-**_

 _ **-Gracias-**_

 _ **-¿Quieres pasar? Ya sabes para hablar y te ayudo con la materia que no entiendas-**_ Le propuso la rubia.

 _ **-Seguro, déjame entrar esas cajas y voy-**_ Dijo señalando unas cajas que tenían escrito ''frágil''.

Lucy asintió, abrió la puerta, entro a su casa y al instante sintió su teléfono vibrar, lo saco de su bolsillo y vio que era un ''WhatsApp'' de ''Erzaaa:3''.

 _ **_Le hablo al asqueroso y me deja el ''visto''_**_ leyó la rubia

 _ **_Tratare de hablarle_**_ Le respondió.

Busco en las conversaciones y apretó la que decía ''Natsu:D'' , Natsu estaba ''en linea'' asique se daría cuenta de inmediato si la estaba ignorando o no.

 _ **_Natsu ¿sigues enojado?_**_ Le escribió.

Al instante los dos ''ticks'' se volvieron de color azul y no recibió respuesta, efectivamente Natsu seguía enojado.

Lucy se sintió mal, pero se acordó de que Gray venia, no podía recibirlo así.

La rubia sintió que tocaban la puerta, _-Gray llego-_ pensó la rubia.

Abrió la puerta se encontró con…


	7. El sueño

**Hola:3 ,acá el nuevo capítulo ijiji los dejé con la intriga ò.Ó**

 **Bueno como siempre perdón por las faltas ortográficas y toda la basura :v**

 **Quiero agradecerles por sus reviews y por seguir este fic.**

 **Este capítulo puede ser un poco mas largo de lo normal :3**

 **Bueno…Sin mas preámbulos.**

 **QUE EMPIEZE ESTE CAPÍTULO MIERDA.**

 **Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen (Sólo esta historia c:)**

.

.

.

 **Normal POV:**

La rubia sintió que tocaban la puerta, _-Gray llegó-_ Pensó la rubia.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con su madre, era una mujer de estatura media, rubia, pero a diferencia de su hija, esta tenia los ojos azules, la mujer cargaba varias bolsas, sin pensarlo la rubia ayudó a su madre.

 _ **-¿Y todas estas bolsas?-**_ Preguntó la rubia confundida.

 _ **-Fui al supermercado, ¿Recuerdas que te dije que íbamos a la casa de unos viejos amigos?-**_

 _ **-Si-**_

 _ **-Pues cambio de planes, ellos vienen aquí-**_ Dijo la mujer desde la cocina.

 _ **-¿Y cuales amigos son? ¿Serán la tía Juanita y el tío Héctor?-**_ Preguntó, dejando las bolsas en una mesa.

 _ **-Nop-**_

 _ **-¿Quiénes entonces?-**_ Preguntó confundida.

 _ **-Lucy, es una sorpresa-**_ Dijo la mujer fastidiada.

La rubia suspiró resignada, y sacó algo de jugo del refrigerador, sintió su celular vibrar otra vez y se fijó que era un "Whatsapp" de "LevyTonta:3", la rubia lo ignoro y se sentó a esperar a Gray.

 _ **-¡MAMÁ!-**_

 _ **-¿¡QUE!?-**_

 _ **-Hoy viene un amigo-**_

 _ **-Pero Lucy, hoy vienen mis amigos-**_ Dijo la mujer acercándose a su hija.

 _ **-Te prometo que no molestará-**_ Dijo la chica juntando sus manos a modo de súplica.

 _ **-Está bien..Y ¿A que hora viene?-**_ Preguntó la mujer resignada.

Antes de que la chica pueda responder, se escuchó sonar el timbre.

 _ **-Justo ahora-**_ Dijo la rubia riendo.

La mujer rodó los ojos y fue a la cocina de nuevo, Lucy abrió la puerta y se encontró con el pelinegro, el cuál sonreía.

 _ **-Pasa-**_

 _ **-Permiso-**_ Dijo el pelinegro entrando a la casa.

 _ **-¿Quieres algo para beber? ¿Jugo, bebida, leche, agua?, Solo pide-**_

 _ **-Jaja, jugo, por favor-**_

La rubia asintió con la cabeza, y se dirigió al refrigerador, sirvió jugo en dos vasos y los puso en una bandeja, también puso algunas galletas que ella había preparado y se las llevó a su amigo.

La madre de la rubia solo la miraba sonriendo, no esperaba que su hija se le adelantara.

 _ **-Y bueno…¿Quién empieza a contar su vida?-**_ Preguntó el pelinegro.

 _ **-Pues..Tu, ¿Te costo mucho acostumbrarte a otro país?-**_

 _ **-La verdad no mucho, tu sabías que tenia familia en Japón y que los iba a visitar en verano-**_

 _ **-Verdad, ¿ahí viven tu tía Megumi y tu primo Tsubasa?-**_

 _ **-Sep-**_ Asintió el pelinegro, mientras comía una galleta.

 _ **-¿Y como era vivir en Japón?-**_

El pelinegro le empezó a contar a la rubia sobre, como era su casa allá, sobre que al principio le costaba aprender en la escuela, sin embargo, logro acostumbrase, también le conto sobre las costumbres y comidas típicas de ahí y que todo era muy diferente a Chile.

La rubia escuchaba con atención, sentía el teléfono vibrar algunas veces, cosa que la desconcentraba, pero no le daba mucha importancia, de seguro era Levy que estaba aburrida y la empezaba a molestar.

 _ **-Y ,¿Qué hay de ti?, ¿Me extrañaste mucho?-**_

La rubia rodo los ojos, rio y le contesto:

 _ **-Si debo admitir que te extrañe, bueno todo igual que siempre, estudiar y estudiar-**_

Ambos rieron, a Gray le atacó la curiosidad y pregunto por el peli rosa por el cual Lucy le había pedido que mintiera.

 _ **-Y ¿ cuando te empezó a gustar Natsu? ¿Fue antes o después de Li-lisama(?) ?-**_

La rubia casi escupió su jugo y abrió los ojos como platos, ella no esperaba ese tipo de pregunta.

 _ **-Lisanna-**_ Lo corrigió.

 _ **-No te desvíes del tema-**_

 _ **-Fue antes, mucho antes-**_

 _ **-¿Por qué no se lo dijiste?-**_

 _ **-Yo…No lo sé, quizás fue por miedo al rechazo-**_ Dijo la rubia desanimada.

 _ **-¿Por qué no se lo dices ahora?-**_

 _ **-¿Estas loco?, no, no puedo Lisanna es mi amiga y no quiero interponerme en su relación, además soy muy feliz siendo su amiga-**_

 _ **-¿Segura?-**_

 _ **-Si(?)-**_ Respondió.

 _ **-No me convences-**_

 _ **-¿Podemos cambiar de tema?-**_

 _ **-Esta bien, y oye, lo siento pero me atacó la curiosidad-**_

 _ **-No te preocupes-**_

 _ **-¿Cómo están Levy y Erza?-**_

 _ **-Están bien, Erza aún odiando matemáticas y Levy …Levy es buena gente-**_

Ambos rieron y siguieron charlando, hasta que escucharon sonar el timbre.

 _ **-Yo abro-**_ Dijo la madre de la chica, acercándose a la puerta, esta se cambio de ropa y se puso un vestido negro.

La mujer abrió, la puerta y entraron una mujer alta con el cabello negro y largo, ojos cafés y llevaba puesto un vestido azul marino y un abrigo, a la mujer la acompañaba un hombre alto, de cabello negro y ojos grises, vestido con un traje.

Gray abrió los ojos como platos y no dudó en hablar.

 _ **-¡¿MAMÁ?!, ¡¿PAPÁ?!, ¿Qué carajos hacen aquí?-**_

 _ **-Por Dios, Gray, no digas palabrotas-**_ Lo reprendió la mujer, la rubia no pudo evitar reír.

 _ **-A si que esta era tu sorpresa…-**_ Dijeron ambos adolescentes al mismo tiempo.

 _ **-Si, pero arruinaron todo-**_ Dijeron los tres adultos.

 _ **-Bueno mejor hablemos en el living, pasen-**_ Dijo la mujer rubia.

Todos pasaron al living, y cada uno se sentó en un sofá (Lucy y Gray estaban sentados en el mismo sofá)

 _ **-Aún no entiendo como no lo sospeché antes-**_ Dijo Gray ,poniéndose una mano en la frente.

 _ **-Da lo mismo, de todos modos arruinaron la sorpresa-**_ Dijo la pelinegra sonriendo.

Ambos adolescentes rieron, la charla continuo, había una que otra broma y risas, muchas risas.

De repente se escucho la puerta abrirse, el padre de Lucy había llegado.

 _ **-¡Papá!-**_ Exclamó la rubia y sin dudarlo fue a abrazar a su padre.

 _ **-Hola, mi bebé-**_ Dijo el mayor, correspondiéndole el abrazo.

El trabajo de los padres de Lucy era algo complicado, habían días en los que ni siquiera los veía y cuando los veía, era solo por unos minutos.

Esa semana la madre de Lucy estaba de libre, y su padre tenia turno de día, es decir solo llegaba a casa a dormir y quizás tomar una ducha.

Todos se saludaron, la cena ya estaba lista, asique pasaron a comer.

 _ **-¿Por qué llegaste tan temprano hoy?-**_ Preguntó la rubia, confundida.

 _ **-Pedí salir un poco mas temprano-**_ Respondió el hombre rubio.

 _ **-Ya veo…-**_

La cena transcurrió, la charla seguía, Gray no podía evitar mirar de reojo a la rubia, a pesar de tener la misma actitud, los mismos gestos, era algo diferente, sin duda estaba mucho mas linda que antes.

El pelinegro empezó a sonrojarse, cosa que no paso desapercibida por su madre, la cual lo miraba sonriente.

 _ **-Lucy, ¿Cómo te vienes a tu casa?-**_ Pregunto la pelinegra.

 _ **-En micro, ¿Por qué?-**_

 _ **-Si quieres te puedes venir con nosotros, yo paso a buscar a Gray-**_

El pelinegro se sonrojo de la vergüenza, tenía 16 años y aun no se podía ir solo a casa.

 _ **-No es necesario, yo no podría abandonar a mi "manada", pero aun así muchas gracias -**_ Dijo sonriendo.

La mujer le sonrió de vuelta, y quedo algo confundida por lo que dijo la rubia, _-¿manada?, ¿se viene con perros?-_ Pensó la mujer.

 _ **-Mamá, ¿yo me podría ir con Lucy?-**_ Preguntó el pelinegro.

 _ **-No lo se, Gray… Tendría que pensarlo-**_

 _ **-Pero mamá-**_ Dijo el pelinegro, haciendo un puchero.

 _ **-Sabes que me moriría si te llega a pasar algo-**_

 _ **-No se preocupe tía, yo cuido de su bebe-**_ Dijo la rubia riendo.

 _ **-Esta bien, esta bien-**_

Ambos celebraron haciendo un baile un poco extraño; la cena había terminado y los Fullbuster tenían que irse, todos se despidieron y la familia se fue, Gray no se fue con las manos vacías, se llevo algo de galletas que la rubia preparó y el número de teléfono de la misma.

 **POV LUCY:**

Estaba muy feliz porque Gray volvió y ahora será parte de la manada, me digne a revisar mi teléfono y vi que tenia _"16 mensajes de 2 chats"._

Vi que 5 mensajes eran de _"_ Levytonta:3" y 11 del grupo "Manada", abrí el chat de Levy y leí los mensajes.

 __Levytonta:3: Has hablado con Natsu?__

 __Levytonta:3: Yo le hablo y no me pesca el asqueroso -_- lo aborrezco__

 __Levytonta:3: Y me deja el visto el asqueroso ;-;__

 __Levytonta:3: Oye, Jellal me dijo que había prueba, es verdad? ;-;__

 __Levytonta: 3: LUCY, NO ME IGNORES:c__

No pude evitar reír y le conteste a mi amiga.

 __El viernes hay prueba, de historia__

Al instante recibí su respuesta:

 __Levytonta:3: OSEA QUE MAÑANA?!__

 __Seh .-. __

 __Levytonta:3: Bueno…mañana estudio :v __

 __Wena -.- __

Levy no me contestó, de seguro fue a tomar once; ahora abrí el chat de "Manada".

 __Erzaaa:3: Natsu…Sigues enojado?__

 __Natsu:D: Visto.__

 __Levytonta:3: Que asco xdd__

 __Lisanna:3: Natsu, porque te enojaste con las chicas? :c__

 __Natsu: D: Porque no confían en mi__

 __Levytonta: 3:Lisannaaaaaa dile que nos perdonee, plox__

 __Lisanna:3: Natsu, no te enojes con las chicas o me pondre triste :c__

 __Levytonta:3: Siiii perdónanos o se pondrá triste como yo ;-;__

 __Erzaaa: 3: .-. __

 __Natsu: D: ._. __

 __Levytonta: 3 : ;-; __

 __ -.- __

 __Natsu:D: Visto.__

 __Erzaaa:3: Eres asqueroso__

 __Natsu:D: Visto.__

Suspiré y me recosté en mi cama, no pude evitar en pensar en Natsu y en que se enojo conmigo solo por protegerlo.

¿Qué ridículo no?.

Sacudí mi cabeza y saque mi cuaderno y me puse a estudiar, el tiempo pasó volando, vi la hora y eran las 1:07AM, me puse pijama, me acosté y me quede profundamente dormida.

 _ **EN EL SUEÑO:**_

Estaba en el paradero, sola, no entendía porque, a lo lejos pude visualizar a dos personas que se acercaban, pude notar que uno era mas alto que el otro e iban tomados de la mano.

La pareja se acercaba lentamente y cuando pude ver sus rostros quede impactada.

No lo podía creer éramos Natsu y yo, pero… ¿Por qué sueño eso?.

No entendía como, pero ahora ya no observaba la escena, sino estaba participando de ella.

Trate de soltar la mano de Natsu pero por alguna razón no podía.

 _-Lucy…-_

Oí a Natsu y lo mire a los ojos, el estaba sonrojado, y por supuesto yo también lo estaba.

 _-N-Natsu-_

No alcance a reaccionar y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba siendo abrazada por Natsu.

 _-¿ N-Natsu? -_

 _-Apúrate antes de que despiertes-_

Y así fue, le correspondí el abrazo, me sentía tan feliz y a la vez triste, porque sabia que era un sueño.

 _-Lucy yo…-_

No alcance a escuchar lo que Natsu me quería decir ya que lamentablemente, desperté.

 **FIN DEL SUEÑO:**

Desperté exaltada, me senté en mi cama y me abrase a mi misma y unas lagrimas traicioneras empezaron a surgir de mis ojos.

Después de eso trate de dormir, sin embargo no podía, vi la hora y eran las 5:47AM, aún faltaba para que me levanté para ir a la escuela, así que tome un libro de física y comencé a leer hasta que sonó mi alarma y me tuve que levantar para prepararme para ir a la escuela.


	8. Cambio de puestos

**Hola:3 ¿Cómo están?, yo bien :D**

 **Estuve calculando y este fanfic da para 20 capítulos aproximadamente, no sé si es algo bueno o malo xD, asique si tienen alguna sugerencia o lo que sea, solo escríbanla :3**

 **Bueno este capítulo se lo dedico a Tami-Chan, Cata-chan y a todas las enfermas del 1mB que leen este fanfic :v.**

 **Como siempre perdón por las faltas ortográficas.**

 **Dos aclaraciones:**

 **1\. En este fanfic Mira y Lisanna no son hermanas.**

 **2\. Wendy & Romeo tienen la edad de los demás (entre 15-16 años)**

 **Y eso..**

 **¡QUE EMPIEZE ESTE CAPITULO!**

 **Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen (Solo esta historia)**

.

.

.

 **POV LUCY:**

La alarma había sonado, eso indicaba que eran las 06:15Am, me levante y deje me ropa lista, fui al baño, me desvestí y me metí en la ducha.

Dejé que el agua tibia caiga sobre mi cuerpo y me puse a pensar sobre ese sueño, ¿Qué significara?, y no pude evitar sonrojarme al recordar el "abrazo" que me había dado con "Natsu", para olvidarme de esos pensamientos empecé a echarme shampoo.

Estuve en la ducha unos 15 minutos, salí, me envolví en una toalla, entre a mi pieza y me seque el pelo, me vestí y fui a la cocina.

Desayune tostadas con miel y café con leche, lave mi plato y fui al baño nuevamente a cepillarme los dientes y peinarme.

Busque mis llaves y salí de mi casa, para dirigirme al paradero; Me puse mis audífonos y vi mi teléfono y marcaba las 06:42Am, no me apure ya que me sobraba tiempo (Salí 15 minutos antes).

Iba tranquilamente hasta que siento que alguien me agarra de la muñeca, me di vuelta y me encontré con Gray que me miraba sonrojado, _-¿Estará enfermo?_ -Pensé.

 _ **-Te dije que iríamos juntos en micro-**_ Dijo.

 _ **-Pero pensé que sería para volver a casa-**_ Respondí riendo.

 _ **-Bueno si quieres no más, yo ahora estaría cómodo en el auto de mi mamá, pero solo por ti me iré en micro-**_

Rodé los ojos y le dije:

 _ **-Si claro, bebé; oye, ¿Estas enfermo?-**_

 _ **-¿Qué?, no, ¿Por qué?-**_

 _ **-Pues tus mejillas están muy rojas-**_ Dije tomando sus mejillas entre mis manos.

Gray se alejó de mí y me dijo:

 _ **-¡¿QUE!?,N-no debes estar alucinando, mejor vamos o nos vamos a retrasar-**_

 **POV NORMAL:**

La rubia alzo los hombros restándole importancia y una carcajada salió al darse cuenta de que Gray iba caminando sin rumbo, hacia el lado opuesto al que está el paradero.

 _ **-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-**_ Preguntó el pelinegro molesto.

 _ **-El paradero está al otro lado, tonto-**_ Dijo señalando al paradero que estaba a unos 20 metros.

 _ **-Ya no te burles de mi-**_ Dijo el chico haciendo un puchero.

Lucy solo sonrío y empezó a caminar, Gray la siguió.

Pasaron unos minutos y subieron a una micro que iba un poco llena, Lucy vio la hora en su reloj y marcaba las 07:06Am, durante el recorrido Lucy y Gray hablaban sobre temas al alzar, también la rubia recordaba ese sueño, pero Gray no la dejaba pensar tranquila, asique decidió en restarle importancia al asunto, era un sueño no hay posibilidades de que se cumpla ¿o sí?

Lucy y Gray bajaron y se dirigieron al colegio, eran las 07:27Am y habían llegado.

Lucy fue a su puesto, dejo sus cosas y se acercó a Lisanna con Gray, la albina miraba a su amiga mientras sonreía de una manera picara.

 _ **-Lisanna él es Gray, un viejo amigo; Gray ella es Lisanna, una amiga-**_ Dijo la rubia.

 _ **-Mucho gusto Gray, Lucy me a hablado mucho sobre ti-**_ Dijo Lisanna aun sonriendo.

 _ **-¿Enserio?, vaya de verdad me extrañaste-**_ Dijo Gray.

Lucy le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo y le dijo:

 _ **-No seas arrogante, ridículo-**_

Lisanna observaba la escena algo confundida, Lucy no actuaba como si le gustara Gray, actuaba prácticamente como si estuviera hablando con un hermano o algo parecido, pero la albina sabía que su amiga no era de las que demostraban sus sentimientos tan abiertamente así que le restó importancia.

 _ **-¿Desde cuándo son amigos ustedes dos?-**_ Preguntó de repente la albina.

 _ **-Pues…Desde siempre, nuestros padres son muy buenos amigos y cuando se juntaban, Gray y yo jugábamos, ¿Verdad?-**_ Respondió Lucy, mirando a Gray al decir lo último.

 _ **-Sep, pero créeme Lucy era muy insoportable, ahora esta cambiada, pero yo conocí su peor lado, incluso al principio me caía mal-**_ Dijo Gray riendo, sin embargo se ganó una mirada de desprecio por parte de la rubia.

 _ **-Ahh, sabes que es mentira-**_ Dijo Gray mientras abrazaba a la rubia.

Un peli rosa se acercaba lentamente a la sala de clases, al entrar se encontró con una escena que le ¿Molestó?, no imposible.

Se acercó donde estaban Lucy, Lisanna y Gray.

Natsu tocio un poco para llamar la atención, y saludó:

 _ **-Hola, soy Natsu, mucho gusto-**_ Dijo Natsu, ofreciéndole la mano a Gray.

Gray aceptó y contesto:

 _ **-Hola, soy Gray, el mejor amigo de Lucy-**_ Al decir esto una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en el rostro del pelinegro.

Natsu alzó las cejas e ignoro al chico, se acercó donde estaba Lucy para saludarla con un beso en la mejilla, Lucy trato de no sonrojarse, luego se dirigió donde estaba Lisanna y la saludo con un beso en los labios, Lucy al ver eso se sintió mal, pero esta vez no estaba sola, estaba Gray.

 _ **-Lucy, ¿Por qué no me das un tour por el colegio?-**_ Preguntó el pelinegro.

 _ **-Seguro, vamos-**_ Contesto la rubia desanimada, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Gray, que miró de reojo a Natsu.

Natsu miraba con el ceño fruncido como Gray y Lucy se alejaban, estaba dispuesto a seguirlos, pero, ¿Por qué?, no lo entendía.

Unas manos tomaron su rostro haciendo que se sobresaltara, vio a Lisanna sonriendo sonrojada, ella se acercaba lentamente a su rostro, Natsu la tomo de la cintura y se besaron.

 **POV GRAY:**

No sé donde habré visto a ese tipo, pero al verlo me pareció muy familiar, nah…deben ser paranoias mías.

Me voltee a ver a Lucy, ella estaba con la mirada perdida y no dudé en preguntarle que le pasaba.

 _ **-¿Estas así por lo que paso con Natsu y Lisanna?-**_

 _ **-Soy una tonta…no debería sentirme así-**_ Me respondió.

 _ **-Es normal que te sientas así-**_

 _ **-Pero no debería-**_

 _ **-Pero es normal-**_

 _ **-Pero no debería-**_

 _ **-Lucy Heartfilia es normal que sientas eso, a no ser…que seas un robot-**_

 **POV NORMAL:**

La rubia soltó una carcajada, cosa que alegró a Gray, el no soportaba ver a Lucy sufrir cuando era niña y menos lo soportaría ahora, menos si es por un tipo.

 _ **-Oye Lucy, ¿Yo conocía a Natsu desde antes?-**_ Pregunto Gray con curiosidad.

Lucy se llevó una mano a la barbilla, se tomó unos segundos hasta que prácticamente gritando respondió:

 _ **-¡Sí!, recuerda que nuestros padres trabajan en el mismo lugar que los padres de Natsu-**_

 _ **-¡Verdad, como pude olvidarlo!, espera…Natsu es un idiota como no se pudo acordar de mi-**_ Dijo Gray fingiendo indignación.

 _ **-Pero…si tu también…-**_

 _ **-Oh mira, son las 07:57Am deberíamos volver a la sala-**_ Dijo Gray interrumpiéndola.

Lucy rodó los ojos, y se adelantó para que Gray no se perdiera.

Llegaron a la sala de clases y Lucy corrió a abrazar a Erza, Levy se acercó para hablar con Gray.

Pasaron 3 minutos y el timbre sonó, Lucy fue a su puesto y se sentó.

A esa hora les tocaba con su profesora jefe.

La profesora entró y todos saludaron, la profesora empezó a hablar:

 _ **-¡Buenas noticias!, habrá cambio de puestos, asique todos salgan con sus cosas, yo los llamaré uno por uno y se sentaran donde les indique-**_

Todos salieron, algunos estaban ansiosos, otros enojados, otros rogaban sentarse con sus amigos, y a otros les daba exactamente lo mismo.

La profesora empezó a llamar, la primera "afortunada" fue Levy, esta se sentó en la fila al lado a la ventana, en el puesto frente al profesor junto con Lyon.

Lisanna se sentó atrás de estos dos junto con Jellal.

En la fila del centro 4 puestos atrás del primero, se sentó Erza junto con Natsu y Mavis.

Atrás de estos tres estaba Mirajane junto a Gajeel y Gray.

En la fila al lado a la pared 2 puestos desde el primero se sentó Kana y Laxus, delante de ellos estaba Yukino y Fernando(es alguien inventado :v,si claro).

Volviendo a la fila de la ventana 3 puestos desde donde esta Lisanna se sentó Lucy junto a Rogue.

Delante de Lucy se sentaron Wendy y Romeo.

Lucy podía oír las quejas de Levy, pidiendo que saquen a Lyon, pero la profesora la ignoró.

 _ **-Bueno estos serán sus puestos hasta fin de año-**_ Dijo la profesora aguantando las ganas de reír ante las reacciones de sus alumnos.

 _ **-Profesora usted es muy linda-**_ Decía Lyon.

 _ **-Le dijo lo mismo a la profesora de química ayer-**_ Dijo Levy, irritada.

 _-Será un largo año para Levy-_ Pensaba la rubia riéndose de su amiga.

Lucy trato de iniciar una conversación con Rogue, pero este no la escuchaba ya que estaba con audífonos.

 _-Y también será un largo año para mí-_ Pensó.

Todos empezaron a discutir asuntos del curso, cosa que a Lucy no le importaba mucho, asique decidió dormir.

 **POV LEVY:**

Lo que faltaba me sentaron junto a Lyon, además hoy entregaran los exámenes de matemáticas, este día no puede ser peor. Me voltee para hablar con Lisanna y Jellal, aunque este último estaba durmiendo.

 _ **-Te compadezco Levy-**_ Dijo Lisanna mientras me acariciaba la cabeza.

 _ **-Lo aborrezco, Lyon es un idiota, bajaré mis notas por su ''mala influencia''-**_ Dije lamentándome.

 _ **-Oye, estoy aquí-**_ Dijo Lyon, mirándome con cara de fastidio, mientras se señalaba.

 _ **-Cállate asqueroso-**_

 _ **-Levy, no trates así a tu compañero-**_ Me reprendió la profesora.

 _ **-Si Levy no me trates así o le diré a Gajeel-**_ Dije Lyon sonriendo.

 _ **-Enfermedad-**_ Le respondí.

Lyon alzo las cejas, al parecer el estúpido no entendió mi insulto, yo solo le sonreí victoriosa.

Me voltee de nuevo y vi a Natsu que se acercaba a Lucy, ignore eso y me voltee, para tratar de ''entenderme'' con Lyon.

 **POV LUCY:**

Estaba durmiendo tranquilamente, hasta que escucho que alguien me grita.

 _ **-¡LUCY!, Estudiemos historia-**_ Dijo Natsu muy animado.

 _ **-Si…seguro, trae una silla-**_ Dije aun somnolienta.

 _ **-Nahh…hazte a un lado-**_

Me corrí un poco y él se sentó en mi misma silla y empezamos a estudiar.

Pasaron los minutos y toco el timbre del primer recreo. Me paré de mi asiento y Natsu me dijo:

 _ **-¿Me puedes enseñar matemáticas?-**_

 _ **-Sip, pero después, ahora iré a la biblioteca-**_

 _ **-¿Qué vas a hacer ahí?-**_

 _ **-Leer algún libro de historia o biología-**_ Dije sonriendo.

 _ **-¿Sabes?, tengo un libro de física muy bueno-**_

 _ **-¿Enserio?, no sabía que te gustaba la física-**_

 _ **-Sí, la verdad siempre me ha interesado física y química, de hecho estoy investigando al**_ _ **colisionador de hadrones-**_

 _ **-Uhh, no había escuchado de eso-**_

 _ **-¿De verdad?, es el acelerador de partículas, si quieres te explico de que se trata-**_

 _ **-¡CLARO!-**_ Dije muy emocionada, honestamente no sabía que Natsu estuviera interesado por la ciencia, eso me hace muy feliz ya que siempre le hablo a Levy o Erza sobre mis investigaciones pero ellas o me ignoran o simplemente no comprenden de lo que les hablo.

Ambos nos dirigimos a la biblioteca del colegio y estuvimos todo el recreo allí.

En matemáticas Rogue se cambió de puesto y quede sola, pero Natsu se fue a sentar a mi lado, y yo le enseñe matemáticas, después de terminar los ejercicios que escribió el caballero(se refiere al profesor), Natsu y yo empezamos a ''compartir conocimientos'', a mitad de la clase Lisanna llamo a Natsu y el me dijo:

 _ **-Lo siento, pero me llama Lisanna, después podemos seguir hablando-**_

 _ **-No te preocupes-**_ Le dije, aunque empecé a sentir un dolor en el pecho, me acerque donde estaban Erza y Mira para distraerme un poco.

 **POV NORMAL:**

Sonó el segundo timbre, todos salieron a recreo y Lucy fue a comprar con Levy y Kana. Volvieron a la sala de clases y Lucy se encontró con Lisanna y Natsu abrazados, eso la hizo sentir mal y culpable, ya que no debería sentirse así, según ella. Levy se dio cuenta de eso y les dijo a Erza, Kana y Mira si podían salir al patio a caminar y conversar, todas aceptaron, Levy se acercó a Lucy y le dijo:

 _ **-Mejor vamos al patio, así te distraes-**_

La rubia asintió lentamente con la cabeza y salió, las cinco chicas dieron vueltas por todo el patio riéndose y gritando.

Sin darse cuenta la hora paso ''volando'', eran las 12:45, es decir era la hora del examen.

Las chicas volvieron a la sala de clases, todos se separaron, la profesora dio las indicaciones y el examen inicio.

Lucy se tomó su tiempo, no porque no haya estudiado, sino porque revisaba el examen unas 10 veces antes de entregar.

La hora había finalizado, junto con el examen.

Todos se despidieron y la "manada" y su nuevo miembro se dirigían al paradero.

Gray hizo amistad con Rogue y Lyon asique estuvo charlando con ellos, en cambio Lucy estaba con Mavis, Yukino, Erza, Levy y Natsu que miraba de reojo con rabia al pelinegro.

En el transcurso Lucy recordó el sueño y se acordó de que tenía que contarle a Erza y Levy.

La "manada" llegó al paradero y Lucy se alejó junto a sus amigas.

 _ **-Tengo que contarles algo-**_ Dijo empezando a mover sus manos sin sentido.

 _ **-Lucy, me voy a estresar, dinos de una vez-**_ Dijo Levy.

 _ **-¿Prometen no reírse de mi?-**_

 _ **-Sí, continúa-**_ Dijo Erza.

 _ **-Pues…es que es una estupidez-**_

 _ **-¡LUCY!-**_ Gritaron ambas chicas.

 _ **-Ya, ya, es que…Soñé con…pepino-**_

 _ **-¡¿Ah?!-**_ Exclamaron ambas chicas.

 _ **-Eso.-**_

 _ **-Y…que soñast..¡LARGATE NATSU!-**_ Grito Levy, al darse cuenta de que Natsu estaba tratando de escuchar.

 _ **-¿De que hablaban?-**_ Preguntó el chico con inocencia.

 _ **-No te interesa-**_ Dijo Erza, cruzándose de brazos.

 _ **-Sí, asique díganme-**_

 _ **-Natsu entiende que no-**_

 _ **-¿Por qué?-**_

 _ **-Porque nadie debe saber, de hecho ni Levy y yo deberíamos saber-**_

 _ **-Pero si no le diré a nadie-**_

 _ **-Natsu…Por favor entiende que no-**_

 _ **-¿¡Por qué no me tienen confianza!?-**_

 _ **-No es eso, pero no te podemos contar, supéralo-**_

 _ **-A púdranse-**_ Dijo Natsu, alejándose.

 _ **-¿Te enojaste?-**_ Pregunto Levy.

 _ **-No te interesa-**_ Dijo imitando la voz de Levy o Erza.

 _ **-Eres un inmaduro-**_ Dijo Erza.

Natsu saco la lengua, de verdad parecía un niñito enojado.

 _ **-Como no entiendes que no puedes saber, enfermedad-**_ Dijo Levy cruzándose de brazos.

 _ **-¡LA MICRO, YUKINO, HACELA PARAR!-**_ Dijo toda la ''manada'' al unísono, Gray los miraba algo avergonzado.

La micro paró, pero no había espacio para todos, Natsu se empezó a acercar y Lucy le dijo:

 _ **-Te prometo que algún día te diré todo, pero ahora no puedo-**_

 _ **-Como sea-**_ Dijo Natsu subiéndose a la micro con Lyon y Rogue, dejando a los demás.

 _ **-Natsu…-**_ _Dijo Lucy, viendo como se alejaba la micro._


	9. WhatsApp

**Muy buenas a todos gente, que tal como estamos? :v**

 **Okey soy asquerosa por no subir capítulo;-; y no tengo excusa, solo la maldita flojera, pero estoy aburrida y me dio la inspiración asi que para recompensarlos subiré dos capítulos y un extra para que entiendan algunas cositas.**

 **Bueno, eso ;-;**

 **Que empiece el capítulo (Soy un ser despreciable ;-;)**

 **Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo esta historia.**

* * *

.

.

.

 **POV NORMAL**

 _ **-Te prometo que algún día te diré todo, pero ahora no puedo-**_

 _ **-Como sea-**_ Dijo Natsu subiéndose a la micro con Lyon y Rogue, dejando a los demás.

 _ **-Natsu…-**_ Dijo Lucy, viendo como se alejaba la micro.

 _ **-Ya se le pasará, no te preocupes Lucy-**_ Dijo Erza a mis espaldas.

 _ **-¿Qué acaba de ocurrir?, ¿Por qué Lucy esta triste?-**_ Dijo Gray frunciendo el ceño.

 _ **-Nada importante Gray, solo Natsu y sus berrinches-**_ Dijo Levy mientras comía un coya.

 _ **-¿Segura?-**_ Contestó el pelinegro mirando a la rubia, esta se puso nerviosa.

Lucy asintió levemente con la cabeza y fijo su vista en la calle, asegurándose de que no se les pase otra micro.

 _ **-¡LA MICRO!-**_ Grito Lucy.

 _ **-¡YUKINO!-**_ Gritaron Erza y Levy al unísono.

 _ **-Ay cállense, si ya se-**_ Dijo Yukino haciendo una seña para que el conductor pare.

Por milagro la micro paro y todos subieron, no sin antes de despedirse de Mavis ya que esta vivía cerca del paradero y acompañaba a su manada hasta que se fueran.

La manada se subió a la micro en el siguiente orden: Gray, Yukino, Levy, Lucy y Erza.

 _ **-Gray yo te aviso donde bajarnos-**_ Le dijo Lucy a su amigo.

El asintió con la cabeza y se sentó en un lugar que estaba vacío, las demás iban de a pie (tan caballeros estos hombres -.- xD).

Con paso del tiempo la gente se iba bajando de la micro, por lo cual las chicas se sentaron, Lucy junto a Erza y Levy con Yukino, atrás de las ya mencionadas.

 _ **-¿Cuánto crees que le dure el enojo a Natsu?-**_ Le preguntó Lucy a la pelirroja.

Erza hizo una mueca y le contestó:

 _ **-No lo sé, recuerda que nuestro querido amigo es muy bipolar-**_

 _ **-Holaaah-**_ Dijo Levy, desde atrás.

Ambas ignoraron a la peli azul, cosa que le molestó.

Levy se paró de su asiento y se sentó entremedio de Lucy y Erza.

 _ **-Tonta, me aplastas-**_ Dijo Erza molesta.

 _ **-No me ignoren-**_ Dijo la peli azul haciendo un puchero.

Lucy rodo los ojos y dijo:

 _ **-Ya, pero sal de aquí, que nos aplastas-**_

 _ **-Es que tengo algo que decirles, mejor dicho les tengo que contar un plan-**_ Dijo levantando las cejas.

Lucy y Erza se miraron atemorizadas, ambas pensaron _–Quizás que estupidez se le ocurrió-_

La primera en hablar fue Erza:

 _ **-¿Plan para qué?-**_

 _ **-Para que el niñito este (**_ Se refiere a Natsu _ **) deje de estar enojado-**_

Lucy y Erza se miraron desconfiadas, ambas querían mucho a la peli azul, sin embargo ella no servía para guardar secretos, disimular y definitivamente no servía para planear cosas y que todas terminaban en lo mismo.

En un desastre.

Levy las miraba esperando alguna respuesta, nuevamente Erza habló:

 _ **-¿De qué se trata?-**_

 _ **-Bueno no es muy complicado, pero Lucy tendrás que hablar con Gray de nuevo-**_

 _-Ya sé a donde va esto-_ Pensó la pelirroja.

 _ **-¿Hablar con él?, siempre hablo con él, Levy-**_ Dijo Lucy con inocencia.

 _ **-Shh…cállate que aún no termino, en fin, ya funciono con Lisanna, así que definitivamente funcionara con el idiota de Natsu-**_

 _ **-No sé a qué te refieres Levy…-**_

Erza rodo los ojos y le dijo a la rubia:

 _ **-El plan es que le digas a Natsu que te gusta Gray-**_

Lucy vio a Levy esperando una respuesta, esta asintió con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

 _ **-P-pero, ¿cómo?, ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con que este enojado?-**_

 _ **-Fácil, le dices a Natsu que no le podías decir ya que Gray estaba, estoy segura que entenderá, así nos evitamos más discusiones-**_

 _ **-No lo sé…¿Qué dices tu Erza?-**_

 _ **-No es tan mal plan, me sorprendes Levy-**_ Dijo sonriendo.

 _ **-Gracias, gracias no se molesten-**_

Las tres rieron, Levy se paró, de nuevo, y se volvió a sentar junto a Yukino.

 _ **-Bueno… ¿Cómo loh haremoh?-**_ Dijo Levy desde atrás.

 _ **-Lucy tiene que hablar con Gray primero-**_ Dijo Yukino con indiferencia.

Lucy y Erza se voltearon y quedaron mirando a Yukino, esta rodo los ojos y dijo:

 _ **-Estaba aburrida, así que me puse a escuchar, además ustedes no hablan muy bajo-**_

 _ **-¿Guardaras el secreto?-**_ Pregunto Lucy.

 _ **-Desde el principio sé que a Lucy le gusta Natsu, incluso Mavis lo sabe, ya no hable, ¿Por qué lo haría ahora?-**_

 _ **-¿Tan obvia soy?-**_ Preguntó Lucy algo nerviosa.

 _ **-No, tranquila, pero como ya dije ustedes no hablan muy bajo que digamos-**_ Dijo sonriendo.

Las tres chicas se sonrojaron de la vergüenza, definitivamente deberían bajar su tono de voz.

 _ **-Bueno, volviendo al tema anterior, anda a hablar ahora mismo con Gray-**_ Dijo Levy apuntando ''disimuladamente'' al pelinegro.

 _ **-Está bien, pero debo decir que este plan no me convence-**_

Lucy se paró y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Gray, el otro asiento estaba desocupado por lo cual Lucy se sentó a su lado.

 _ **-¿Sucede algo Lu?-**_ Preguntó el chico.

 _ **-Debo pedirte un favor-**_

 _ **-Te escucho-**_

 _ **-Levy tiene un plan-**_ Gray alzo las cejas sorprendido, no porque Levy planeo algo, sino porque Lucy le estaba haciendo caso.

 _ **-Continua-**_

 _ **-El plan consiste en que le diga a Natsu que tú me gustas, así dejara de molestar y ya no se enojara con nosotras-**_

 _ **-Si te soy honesto no deberías darle explicaciones a él, además, ¿Qué le importa a él?, no se supone que tiene novia. Pero si con eso estarás feliz dejare que me uses descaradamente-**_

 _ **-No lo digas así que me siento culpable… y no es por justificarlo, pero Natsu me cuenta todo, igual debe ser penca para el que me cuente todo ami y yo no a el-**_

 _ **-Como digas y oye, no te olvides de avisarme donde me tengo que bajar-**_

Lucy asintió con la cabeza y volvió con Erza.

 _ **-¿y?-**_ Pregunto Levy.

 _ **-Aceptó, ahora la cosa es como le diré a Natsu-**_

 _ **-Ya se te ocurrirá-**_

 _ **-Lucy…se te acaba de pasar la casa-**_ Dijo Yukino aguantando la risa.

 _ **-¡GRAYYY!-**_ Grito la rubia, todos los pasajeros e incluso el conductor la miraron molestos, Erza y las demás estaban muertas de la risa. Gray se puso de pie rápidamente y se ganó al frente de la puerta, Lucy se acercó a él y grito nuevamente:

 _ **-¡ADIOS! Y ¡LA PUERTA!-**_

La micro paró y ambos se bajaron.

El camino a casa se extendió un poco, Gray y Lucy estaban riendo a carcajadas.

 _ **-Eso fue épico-**_ Dijo el pelinegro secándose las lágrimas de tanto reír.

 _ **-Sii, va para la hoja-**_

 _ **-¿La hoja?-**_

 _ **-Es que en 8° básico; Levy, Erza y yo empezamos a escribir en una hojas las ''anécdotas'' y cosas graciosas que nos han pasado junto con Mira y Cana-**_

 _ **-¿En serio?-**_

 _ **-Sip, y cuando nos empezamos a ir con los chicos y Yukino, hicimos una ''hoja de la micro'', y es ahí en donde ira lo que acaba de ocurrir-**_

 _ **-Ya veo-**_

Siguieron caminando hasta sus casas hablando, al llegar se despidieron

 _ **-Adiós-**_

 _ **-Adiós, oye, ¿Quieres pasar?-**_ Pregunto Lucy.

 _ **-Me encantaría, pero no puedo, hoy vamos a viajar-**_

 _ **-¿Dónde?-**_ Pregunto la rubia confundida.

 _ **-Voy al campo, donde mis abuelos-**_

 _ **-Ya veo… bueno entonces salúdalos de mi parte y buen viaje-**_

 _ **-Está bien y gracias-**_ Dijo Gray sonriendo.

Lucy se despidió nuevamente moviendo la mano y entro a su casa.

Al entrar se percató de que su madre no estaba _–Ah verdad que volvía al trabajo hoy-_ Pensó.

Lucy tomo su teléfono y busco en sus contactos de WhatsApp a ''Natsu:D''

 _-Natsu, sigues enojado? ;-;_

 _Natsu:D :-No estoy enojado .-._

 _-Sí, asqueroso-_

 _Natsu:D :¿Por qué no me puedes decir? :c -_

 _-Es complicado, pero te prometo que algún día te diré-_

 _Natsu:D :Como quieras, ah y oye, por casualidad yo conocía antes a ese tal Gray? :O -_

 _-Gray me pregunto lo mismo xdd, y si los papas de Gray trabajan en el mismo lugar que los nuestros, de seguro lo viste en alguna fiesta-_

 _Natsu:D : y porque son tan amigos ustedes 2?_

 _-Nuestros padres son amigos, lo veía cada fin de semana :v-_

 _Natsu:D : Ah weno me tengo que ir, acabo de recordar que tenía que ir a la casa de Lisanna D: -_

 _-Estará tu suegris? :v -_

 _Natsu:D : No lo invoques plox ;-; y ojala que no D: -_

 _-Pero es su casa… xd-_

 _Natsu:D : aun así, ese hombre huele el miedo y además su hermano es de los mismos ;-; sé que algún día me llevaran lejos, me asesinaran y bailaran en mi tumba-_

 _-Enfermedad, buena suerte :3 –_

 _Natsu:D : Grashias :3 –_

Lucy guardo su teléfono y se acercó al televisor, mientras daban comerciales, la rubia pensaba en que no era necesario el plan.

Sin querer la rubia cayó en los brazos de Morfeo…

 **HORAS DESPUÉS:**

 _ **-Lu despierta-**_

 _ **-Hola…ma-mamá-**_ Dijo la rubia aun somnolienta.

 _ **-Desobediente, te he dicho tantas veces que si vas a dormir te tapes, no ves que después te resfrías-**_

 _ **-Perdón-**_

 _ **-Está bien, mira compre miel-**_

 _ **-¡QUE RIIICO!, gracias mamá-**_

 _ **-De nada-**_ Dijo besando la frente de su hija _**-Ya vete a dormir**_ -

 _ **-Espera.. ¿Qué hora es?-**_

 _ **-Lucy, son las 1:00 AM-**_

 _ **-¿¡Tanto dormí!? Estúpida Levy me está contagiando lo floja-**_

La mujer rió y se fue a su dormitorio no sin antes decirle buenas noches a su hija. Lucy tomo su teléfono y se dirigió a su habitación, vio que tenía 55 WhatsApp, 51 de ''Lel'' (grupo con Levy, Erza, Mirajane y Cana) y 4 de ''Natsu:D''

Abrió el chat de ''Lel'' y leyó todo, en resumen eran Levy, Mira y Erza enviando fotos deprimentes y Cana quejándose por todas las fotos, ya que se le agotaba la memoria del teléfono.

Luego abrió el chat de ''Natsu:D''

 _Natsu:D : Lucy-_

 _Natsu:D : Oye po –_

 _Natsu:D : Contesta :c –_

 _Natsu:D : Paque po ;-; ni te dignas a dejarme el ´´visto´´-_

 _-Perdón me quede dormida D: -_

Lucy vio que Natsu recibió el mensaje, asique mientras él se dignaba a responder o dejarle el ''visto'', Lucy se puso pijama, tomo su teléfono y vio que Natsu le respondió.

 _Natsu:D : Ni pienses que me creeré esa excusa barata 7-7 –_

 _-Pero si es verdad, pregúntale a mi mamá cuando vengas-_

 _Natsu:D : Me estas invitando a tu haus? :o (_ Debo aclarar que las faltas ortográficas en WhatsApp son apropósito :v _)_

 _-NO. –_

 _Natsu:D : Ni quería ir :C –_

 _-Xd que querías decirme? -_

 _Natsu:D : Necesito tu ayuda-_

 _-Cuéntame-_

 _Natsu:D : Es sobre Lisanna -_


	10. La salida

**Acá esta la continuación: D**

 **Ah debo aclarar algo xD, Levy y Erza se bajaban primero que Lucy, pero me equivoque y seguían ahí :v asique digamos que Lucy se baja primero que ellas dos y lel :o**

 **¡QUE EMPIEZE EL CAPÍTULO!**

 **Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen :c, solo esta historia.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Natsu:D : Necesito tu ayuda-_

 _-Cuéntame-_

 _Natsu:D : Es sobre Lisanna -_

Lucy se sorprendió al leer eso y no dudó en preguntarle a Natsu que sucedió.

 _-Se enojaron ?-_

 _Natsu:D : No lo sé, te acuerdas de que te conté que le gusto a unas amigas? –_

 _-See-_

 _Natsu:D : No le eh dicho a Lisanna sobre eso y creo que está sospechando:/ -_

 _-Porque no le dices?-_

 _Natsu:D : Luce…todos sabemos que Lisanna se pondrá como Chucky-_

 _-y que tiene? Si tu no sientes nada por ellas, ella no debería ponerse así-_

 _Natsu:D : Es que…_

 _-Es que qué?-_

 _Natsu:D : No nada olvídalo, y entonces debería contarle? :/ -_

 _-No lo sé, escucha a tu corazón :V –_

 _Natsu:D : Erza me dijo lo mismo ._. –_

 _-Pos hazlo-_

 _Natsu:D : No me sirvió de nada tu ayuda ;-; aun así gracias :3 –_

 _-Solo escucha tu kokoro :D y de nada:3 -_

 _Natsu:D : :D –_

 _Natsu:D ultima vez 01:34_

Lucy fue al baño y se lavó los dientes, se acostó y durmió.

 **POV LUCY:**

 _Al día siguiente :O_

La alarma de mi teléfono empezó a sonar… _-mierda la alarma, me olvide de desactivarla-_ Pensé. Vi la hora y efectivamente eran las 6:15 AM, trate de dormirme nuevamente, sin embargo no podía, me quede acostada y empecé a leer un libro de química.

Mi celular empezó a vibrar, lo tome y vi que eran WhatsApps del grupo ''Pos yolo''. Abrí el chat y vi que Mira había cambiado el nombre, ¿Por qué? No tengo idea, vi la hora y eran las 10:00 Am, _-¿Tanto estuve leyendo?-_ Pensé.

Fui al baño y me hice mi aseo personal, me cambie de ropa y fui a desayunar.

 **POV LEVY:**

 _(Horas después)_

Me desperté y vi la hora, 14:46, _-Temprano-_ Pensé. Me estire y me levante, desayune y me fui a cambiar de ropa, no sin antes ducharme.

Mis padres no estaban, ya que seguramente fueron donde mis tías para planear el viaje, así es Levy McGarden se va de viaje a Viña del Mar, ¿Por qué? , FIN DE SEMANA LARGO BITCHES.

Vi mi billetera y tenía $9000, asique para no aburrirme saldré con las chicas, tome a ''Jaime'' (mi teléfono) y busque el grupo que tenemos con Lucy, Erza, Cana y Mira.

 _-Pueden saliren hoy? ;-; -_

 _Miraaa:D : Tuviste que llamar a mi papá ;-; pero le preguntare igual –_

 _Canita:D : No dineros –_

 _-Te pago la comida ;-; -_

 _Canita:D : Suena interesante… esta bien iré :D , llevare 3 lucas –_

 _Erzaaa:3 : Me despertaste, te odio asquerosa –_

 _-Después yo soy la floja 7-7 –_

 _Erzaaa:3 :Yo voy –_

 _-ERZA SCARLET TE QUIERO A LAS 3 Y MEDIA EN MI HAUS-_

 _Erzaaa:3 Tu eres la que no está lista cuando voy -.- -_

 _-Pa que po ;-; -_

 _Enfermedad(Lucy :3) : Yo voy c: -_

 _-Awenon, Mira tu vas? –_

 _Miraaa:D : Mi papá dijo que si :o pero debo llegar antes de las 7 –_

 _-Jo :V –_

 _Canita:D : A qué hora oe? –_

 _Erzaaa:3 : 4 y media en la pileta del mall –_

 _-Lláh nos vemos-_

 _Canita:D : Zi oe –_

Guarde a ''Jaime'', me fui a cambiar de ropa (de nuevo), me peine y guarde algunas cosas en mi mochila, ahora solo falta que Erza llegue para que vayamos juntas al centro.

 **POV LUCY:**

Me levante del sillón y sentí mi teléfono vibrar, lo ignore ya que imagine que eran las chicas. Saque $10000 de mi alcancía y los puse en mi monedero, tome mi teléfono y vi la hora 15:54 _–Llegare tarde- - Mejor les avisare que llegare tarde para hacerlas enojar-_ Pensé. Abrí WhatsApp y vi que tenía 2 mensajes de Natsu:

 _Natsu:D : Lucy –_

 _Natsu:D : Oshe -_

 _-Perdón Natsu voy a salir, hablamos después :3 –_

Abrí el chat del grupo y escribí:

 _-Llegare tarde ;-; -_

 _LevyTonta:3 : Cuéntate una nueva 7-7 –_

 _Magindra(Cana :v): No te vai a perder de nuevo xdd –_

 _Miraa:V : Me voy chiquillas, lleguen temprano 7-7 -_

 _LevyTonta:3 : Erza acaba de llegar, nos vamos! :D –_

 _-Cana tu aun no te vas? –_

 _Magindra(Cana :v): Tengo internet móvil B) –_

 _-Jo :V –_

Vi que tenía otros mensajes de Natsu:

 _Natsu:D : Dónde vas? :O –_

 _-Al centro con las chicas-_

 _Natsu:D : Cuales? –_

 _-Cana, Erza, Levy y Mirajane :3 –_

 _Natsu:D : Puedo ir? :c toy solito y aburrido –_

 _-Supongo que si, estaremos en la pileta del mall-_

 _Natsu:D : Salgo altiro :D –_

 _-Yo aún no me voy ;-; -_

 _Natsu:D : xdd ya nos vemos –_

Tome mis llaves y salí de mi casa, tome la micro y me baje en un supermercado. Comencé a caminar hacia el mall, siento que alguien me toca el hombro y me volteo, vi a Natsu quien sonreía; traía un polerón, unos jeans y su inseparable bufanda, no pude evitar sonrojarme y creo que Natsu lo notó

 _ **-¿Te sientes bien?-**_

 _ **-Sí, ¿Por qué? –**_

 _ **-Estas rojita-**_

 _ **-No, es que hace calor-**_

 _ **-Tienes razón, ¿Vamos?-**_

Asentí con mi cabeza y nos fuimos caminando hasta el mall, al llegar vi desde lejos a Cana que estaba parada sola con cara de _–Mátenme-_ , no pude evitar reír.

 _ **-Natsu-**_

 _ **-¿Ah?-**_

 _ **-Asustemos a Cana-**_

 _ **-No, me va a matar-**_

 _ **-No seas cobarde, ven –**_

Tome su mano y nos acercamos lentamente y pude ver que Levy trataba de hacer lo mismo, sin embargo Erza fue donde Cana y empezaron a hablar, Levy se acercaba y vi que Cana se volteaba y le decía algo, Levy empezó a reír ''sutilmente''.

 _ **-Ehh, Lucy-**_

 _ **-¿Qué?-**_

Natsu señalo nuestras manos, e instantáneamente me sonrojé y obviamente solté su mano.

 _ **-P-perdón-**_

 _ **-No importa, habla más bajo o Cana se dará cuenta-**_

 _ **-Ya-**_

Nos acercamos más y note que Levy nos miraba con una sonrisa. Faltaba tan poco para asustarla… hasta que:

 _ **-Sé que estas atrás, y que además estas con Dragneel-**_

 _ **-¿Cómo te diste cuenta?-**_

 _ **-Los vi llegar-**_

 _ **-Debiste saludarnos-**_

 _ **-Naah, quería ver cuánto se demoraban en acercarse-**_

Todos reímos y nos saludamos.

 _ **-Que estúpido, Mira fue la primera en irse y aun no llega-**_ Dijo Levy.

 _ **-¡LLEGUEEE!-**_ Grito Mira mientras corría.

 _ **-¿Por qué te demoraste tanto?-**_ Pregunto Erza.

 _ **-Taco, mi niña, taco-**_ Dijo Mira, todos reímos, Mira fijó su mirada en Natsu y dijo:

 _ **-¿Qué hace este niñito aquí?-**_

 _ **-Estaba aburrido-**_ Dijo Natsu haciendo un puchero.

 _ **-Bueno vamos a comer, no almorcé-**_ Dijo Levy tocándose la panza.

 _ **-Pos nosotras si, así que comamos después-**_ Dijeron Erza, Cana y Mira al unísono.

 _ **-Buenu-**_

 _ **-¿Dónde vamos entonces?-**_ Pregunto Natsu.

 _ **-¡AL MALL DE LOS POBRES!-**_ Dijimos todas.

 _ **-¿Mall de los pobres?-**_

 _ **-La galería Caupolicán, Natsu-**_ Dijo Erza.

 _ **-Aah, bueno vamos-**_

Fuimos al ''Mall de los pobres'' y lo recorrimos completo, Levy me obligó a que la acompañara a comprar unos posters, al final Natsu los compro, ya que a Levy le daba vergüenza; después fuimos a ''los chinos'', era una tienda donde vendían cosas traídas desde china y los vendedores eran chinos, nadie compro nada y finalmente volvimos al mall, allí fuimos a comer y a los jueguitos que habían ahí. Eran las 7 y Mira se tenía que ir asique la fuimos a dejar a la salida. Al volver a entrar Levy paro en seco frente a una zapatería y me dijo:

 _ **-Lucy, acompáñame a ver zapatos-**_

 _ **-Si-**_

 _ **-¿Quieres ver al calvo verdad?-**_ Le pregunto Cana riéndose.

 _ **-¿Calvo?-**_ Pregunto Natsu.

 _ **-Es que el cajero de ahí es calvo, pero se echa como de esa pasta para zapatos en la cabeza y se ve muy chistoso-**_ Contesto Erza.

 _ **-¡VAMOS ENTONCES!-**_ Dije agarrando a Levy de la mano.

 **POV ERZA:**

Cana, Lucy y Levy entraron a ''ver zapatos'' y yo me acerque a Natsu:

 _ **-Y, ¿Lo pensaste?-**_

 _ **-No le diré, Erza-**_

 _ **-Está bien, es tu decisión-**_

Sonreí y le dije: _**-No puedo creer que Lucy te halla invitado-**_

 _ **-Me invite solo-**_ Dijo riendo.

 _ **-¿En serio?, ¿Por qué?-**_

 _ **-Necesitaba distraerme y aclarar algunas cosas-**_

 _ **-¿Aclarar cosas?-**_

 _ **-Olvídalo, entremos quiero ver al calvo-**_

Asentí algo confundida por su comentario, algo me oculta este niño. Al entrar vi una escena muy ridícula, eran Levy y Lucy ''viendo zapatos'' mientras reían y Cana acercándose a la caja, muerta de risa, para ''pedir otro número'', _-Son unas tontas-_ Pensé. Natsu se acercó a Lucy y Levy, les dijo algo y se largaron a reír.

Después de eso fuimos a tomar micro para volver a casa, hicimos parar una micro, nos despedimos de Cana y nos subimos.

 **POV NORMAL:**

Los cuatro iban a pie, Levy fijo se vista en dos puestos vacíos y dijo:

 _ **-Hay dos puestos, sentémonos-**_

 _ **-No cabemos todos-**_ Respondió Erza.

 _ **-Lucy se va en mis piernas y nos corremos harto así Natsu se sienta-**_

 _ **-Dale-**_ Dijo Natsu.

Los cuatro se acercaron con dificultad ya que la micro iba rápido, y se sentaron, Erza iba en el lado de la ventana, Levy al medio con Lucy en sus piernas y Natsu iba en el lado de pasillo.

 _ **-Toda la gente nos mira-**_ Dijo Erza incomoda.

 _ **-Que se acostumbren que así nos ahorramos dos asientos-**_ Le contesto la peli azul.

Durante el recorrido las chicas y Natsu hablaban de cosas random y reían, Natsu se despidió de todas y bajo de la micro, Levy empezó con la lluvia de preguntas:

 _ **-¿Por qué Natsu vino?-**_

 _ **-Dijo que estaba solo en su casa-**_ Contesto la rubia.

 _ **-Mmm…sospechosa la wea-**_

 _ **-Levy no digas groserías-**_ La reprendió la pelirroja.

 _ **-Perdón no puedo evitarlo, ¿Y cómo tú en WhatsApp?-**_

 _ **-Estaba muy enojada y fue una vez, no todos los días como tú-**_

 _ **-Pero a mí se me salen, en WhatsApp sabias perfectamente lo que escribías-**_

 _ **-Cállate-**_

 _ **-Jaja, volviendo al tema, el niño está raro-**_

 _ **-¿Raro?-**_ Preguntaron Lucy y Erza al unísono.

 _ **-Está distante con Lisanna-**_

 _ **-Oh no lo sé Levy, ¿Quizás será porque Natsu le está ocultando que una amiga gusta de él y ella está sospechando?-**_ Dijo Erza con claro sarcasmo.

 _ **-¿Pa que tan así?-**_ Dijo con fingida tristeza.

 _ **-No sé qué pasara con esos dos, pero cambiemos de tema, Levy si no me traes un recuerdito de Viña te mato-**_

 _ **-No dineros, pero tratare-**_

 _ **-Es broma, idiota-**_

 _ **-Ah-**_

 _ **-¿Cuándo volverás?-**_ Pregunto la rubia.

 _ **-El lunes y mi mamá me obligo a ir a clases, yo quería quedarme en mi camita-**_

Todas rieron, Lucy se paró, se despidió de sus amigas y bajo de la micro.

 **POV LEVY:**

 _ **-Esto va a terminar mal-**_ Le dije con preocupación a Erza.

 _ **-¿Te refieres a Natsu y Lisanna?-**_

 _ **-Me refiero a Natsu, Lucy y Lisanna-**_

Pude notar que Erza se sorprendió, me quedo mirando y me contestó:

 _ **-No te entiendo-**_

 _ **-No te hagas Erza, estoy segura de que Natsu también te dijo que estaba confundido-**_

 _ **-Que pase lo que tenga que pasar, además ahora llego Gray, el no dejara ir a Lucy tan fácilmente-**_

 _ **-Esto es un maldito cuadrado amoroso-**_

 _ **-Lamentablemente si-**_ Dijo mi amiga suspirando, el resto del recorrido fue silencioso, me pare y me despedí de Erza, baje de la micro y camine a mi casa.

 **POV LUCY:**

 _(Lunes D: )_

Esta semana teníamos clases hasta el día miércoles, Levy se iba a Viña del Mar esta noche y con las chicas vamos a ir a despedirla al terminal.

Me desperté, hice mi aseo personal, me puse mi uniforme, desayuné y salí de mi casa a esperar a Gray.

Él salió de su casa y empezamos a caminar al paradero, tomamos la micro, todo el trayecto estuvimos hablando, nos bajamos y llegamos al colegio. Al entrar a la sala de clases vi algo que me extrañó, Lisanna estaba con Cana y Natsu estaba con Lyon y Gajeel. Gray fue donde los chicos y yo fui donde Lisanna.

 _ **-Hola-**_ Las saludé.

 _ **-Wena watcha-**_ Dijo Cana.

 _ **-Hola Luchi-**_ Dijo Lisanna, algo desanimada.

 _-¿Qué habrá pasado con ellos?-_


	11. La confesión

**NO ME MATEN, LO SÉ, SOY LA PEOR**

 **Pero... tengo excusa :V**

 **Les contare una pequeña historia...(si no les interesa sáltensela xD) Cuando salí de vacaciones comencé a escribir un extra, estaba súper inspirada y la wea pero un día se me acabo toda la inspiración D: fue horrible, asique decidí dejar de escribirlo hasta que me vuelva la inspiración, nunca volvió, por lo cual pensé: 'no puedo pausar TODO por un extra que no influye mucho en la historia'(quizás sí influya un poco pero ña...) Así que comencé a escribir este capítulo pero... paso otra cosa.**

 **Desde el verano estuve molestando a mi prima para que me consiga todos los libros de Harry Potter y cuando llevaba el 30% del capítulo escrito me los pasó y comencé a leer :,D y no podía parar de leer, además también tenía que ponerme al día con algunos mangas y animes, también me envicié con Wattpad y obviamente el colegio me tenia ocupada igual.**

 **Bueno... después de esta penosa historia... (:v)**

 **¡QUE EMPIECE EL CAPITULO! :D**

 **Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo esta historia :3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **POV LUCY:**

Al entrar a la sala de clases vi algo que me extrañó, Lisanna estaba con Cana; Y Natsu estaba con Lyon y Gajeel. Gray fue donde los chicos y yo fui donde Lisanna.

 _ **-Hola-**_ Las saludé.

 _ **-Wena watcha-**_ Dijo Cana.

 _ **-Hola Luchi-**_ Dijo Lisanna, algo desanimada.

 _-¿Qué habrá pasado con ellos?-_

 _ **-Y más encima, finge que no pasa nada-**_ Dijo Lisanna de la nada, de seguro estaba hablando con Cana sobre el asunto y pararon cuando me acerque.

 _ **-¿Qué pasó?-**_ Pregunté, Lisanna y yo no teníamos mucha confianza, pero si siguió con su conversación con Cana mientras yo estoy, es porque quiere que lo sepa.

 _ **-Lu, ¿tu sabias que una amiga de Natsu gusta de él?-**_ Dijo Lisanna, ignorando mi pregunta.

Natsu me había contado sobre eso, pero nunca me dijo nombres ni nada, además el me hiso prometer no decirle nada a nadie.

 _ **-No...-**_ Mentí descaradamente, salvando a Natsu. _**-¿Por qué?-**_ Pregunte fingiendo confusión.

 _ **-Una tipa de no sé que curso está enamorada de Natsu-**_ Respondió Cana.

 _ **-¿Cómo saben eso?-**_

 _ **-Alguien me lo dijo-**_ Dijo Lisanna con tono molesto.

 _ **-Pero Lisanna, no debes creer en cosas que dicen los demás-**_ Dije algo sorprendida, Lisanna era una chica muy lista, no entiendo como cree en rumores o en ''él le dijo a ella''.

 _ **-Tú no entiendes Lucy, esa persona es muy cercana a Natsu, sé que dice la verdad-**_ Me miró con molestia, el ambiente se estaba volviendo algo tenso y no quería meterme donde no debo, asique me aleje y me fui a mi puesto.

Miraba de reojo a Natsu, se veía enojado y triste a la vez, era entendible alguien le conto a Lisanna y ahora ella se enojó. Pero yo no me debo preocupar, es tema de ellos, son pareja y lo resolverán. Natsu se paró y se fue de la sala de clases dando un portazo, Lyon lo siguió, dejando a Gray y Gajeel solos - _¿Qué les paso?-_. Para dejar de pensar en el asunto, tome mi libro de ortografía (:v Lucy y su maldito libro de ortografía, que Levy leyó cuando ella fue a México y la abandonó por una semana :3) y comencé a leer.

De pronto sentí otro portazo, dejé de leer y centre mi vista en la puerta, era Levy _-¿Qué le paso a esta otra?-_ La seguí con la mirada, ella dejo sus cosas en su puesto, fue donde Lisanna y Cana, las saludo, se acerco a mí y dijo o mas bien gritó:

 _ **\- ¡NO SE QUEDARON JUNTOS! ,¿POR QUÉ MUGRE ME TIENE QUE PASAR ESTO? -**_

 _ **-¿Qué?-**_ Pregunté sin entender nada.

 _ **-Soul y Maka, pensé que se quedarían juntos, pero nooo...-**_ Dijo alargando la ''o'', mientras fingía llorar.

 _ **-Por fin viste el final, y no me lo cuentes, que voy en el capítulo 27-**_ Dije asiendo un puchero.

 _ **-Te conté la parte más triste-**_

 _ **-La verdad eso no me interesa, ya que Maka lo ve como AMIGO y no cambiara sus sentimientos-**_

 _ **-Leeré el manga, esto no va a quedar así-**_ Dijo ignorando mi comentario.

Rodé los ojos y le respondí: _**-Ya, pero no me lo cuentes-**_

 _ **-Pero si no pasa nada...solo que Kid muere-**_

 _ **-¡¿QUEE?!-**_ Me puse de pie y la agarre por los hombros _**-¿DIME QUE NO ES CIERTO?-**_ Levy rió _**-No, no es cierto, era una broma, el quedo vivito y coleando, pero casi muere-**_ Yo la solté y dije _**-Asquerooosa-**_

 _ **-Jiji-**_ Dijo sonriendo.

 _ **-Oye, ¿Qué paso con Lisanna y el niño?-**_ Me pregunto Levy susurrando.

 _ **-¿Por qué preguntas eso?-**_

 _ **-Pues...no están...juntos y ellos siempre están juntos, bastante juntos-**_

 _ **-Lisanna se enojo con Natsu-**_

 _ **-Pff...Que sorpresa-**_ Dijo con tono de burla.

 _ **-¿Ah?-**_

 _ **-Nada, nada, voy a investigar-**_

Y Levy se alejo de mí.

 **POV LEVY:**

No es sorpresa que Lisanna se enoje con Natsu, pero ahora es como más serio, necesito información.

 _ **-¿Dónde está Pep-Natsu?-**_ Preguntó de la nada y rogando para que Lisanna no se haya dado cuenta de que casi digo Pepino.

Cana abrió los ojos como platos, se dio cuenta de que casi la cago.

 _ **-No sé y no me interesa-**_ Respondió Lisanna con indiferencia.

 _ **-¿Están enojados?-**_ Pregunte.

 _ **-Sí, porque no confía en mí-**_

 _ **-No me digas que le creíste a Lyon, Lisanna el es un idiota-**_ Fruncí el ceño.

 _ **-¿Lyon?, ¿Lyon te dijo eso Lisanna?-**_ Preguntó Cana.

Lisanna me miraba con el ceño fruncido, obviamente no tenía que decir eso.

 **FLASHBACK:O**

 **(Viernes, semana pasada)**

 _ **-Lisanna, Lisanna, Lisanna, ¡Oye!-**_ Gritaba Lyon, que tipo más estresante.

 _ **-Lisanna, perdónalo por favor, me está sacando de quicio-**_ Dije con tono de suplica.

 _ **-No, porque me cuenta las cosas a medias-**_

 _ **-Termina de contarle lo que sea que le contaste a medias, asqueroso-**_ Dije ya irritada, no sé que me estresaba o Lyon y su presencia o sus malditos gritos, que además le salían gallitos.

 _ **-Sí, hazlo-**_ Dijo Lisanna.

 _ **-Yaa...te lo diré-**_

 _ **-Gracias...-**_ Dije con sarcasmo.

Vi de reojo como Lyon se acercaba al oído de Lisanna, por casualidades de la vida escuchaba lo que decía.

 _ **-Es que hace unas semanas Natsu se dio cuenta de que una amiga gustaba de él y no estoy muy seguro si él le preguntó o ella se lo dijo, pero el punto es que la tipa gusta de él y por eso el cambio la foto de WhatsApp, ya que según él, la tipa le decía que le dolía ver su foto contigo y como Natsu es leso, cambio la foto-**_

 _-Por eso cambio la foto...era bastante raro que de la nada cambie su foto con Lisanna, debo decirle a Erza -_ Pensé.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

 _ **-Yo le pregunté a Natsu si era verdad y el no negó nada-**_

 _ **-Quizás porque no tiene nada que negar-**_ Dije como si nada.

 _ **-¿No tiene nada que negar?, entonces, ¿Por qué cambio la foto de WhatsApp?-**_ Dijo mas molesta aún.

 _ **-Porque... que voy a saber yo... tal vez su mamá se puso celosa -**_ Dije tratando de calmar el ambiente. Aunque creo que la cague mas, como ya tenía la información que quería me fui, Cana me siguió y Lisanna fue con Wendy.

 _ **-¿Tu crei' que Lucy tenga una oportunidad con esto?-**_ Me pregunto Cana.

 _ **-Que se yo, pero tengo mis sospechas-**_ Cana me quedo mirando pidiéndome una explicación, asique proseguí.

 _ **-Creo que la chica es Lucy-**_

 _ **-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué deci' eso?-**_

 _ **-¿Instinto?-**_

 _ **-Quiza' sea pero, ella no es de otro curso-**_ Dijo Cana.

 _ **-Y tampoco le ha dicho a Natsu...o eso supongo-**_ Dije casi susurrando la ultima parte.

 _ **-Erza, Erza debe saber, todo el mundo le cuenta sus problemas a Erza-**_ Dijo Cana, yo reí, Erza era la psicóloga de las 4, de Natsu, de Lisanna, y de muchos más.

Ya faltaban 5 minutos para que suene el timbre que iniciaba las clases... mierda toca tecnología, odio a ese hombre, hay gente fome y el profesor de tecnología.

Erza iba entrando y ambas corrimos hacia ella.

 _ **-¿Qué hicieron ahora?-**_ Preguntó Erza.

 _ **-¿Por qué siempre tenemos que hacer algo?-**_ Pregunté indignada.

 _ **-Porque son ustedes-**_ Dijo riendo.

 _ **-Shaa, ¿Con esa estamos?-**_ Dijo Cana fingiendo enfado.

 _ **-Ya, ¿Qué pasó?-**_ Preguntó aun riendo.

 _ **-¿Te acuerdas de lo que te dije la semana pasada?-**_ Le pregunté.

 _ **-¿Qué casi mataste a Gajeel por perderte un lápiz?-**_

 _ **-No, eso no-**_

 _ **-Levy, me dices muchas cosas-**_

 _ **-Aaarg...eso de que una chica gusta de Natsu-**_

 _ **-¿Te refieres a Lucy o la tipa desconocida?-**_

 _ **-La desconocida-**_

 _ **-¿Qué hay con eso?-**_

 _ **-Lisanna sabe TO-DO-**_ Dijo Cana.

 _ **-¡¿Qué?!-**_ Dijo abriendo los ojos como platos.

 _ **-Eso-**_ Dijo Cana.

 _ **-P-pero, ¿Cómo?, o sea, ¿Le creyó al asqueroso de Lyon?-**_

 _ **-Sii-**_

 _ **-Agg..odio a ese tipo, primero le dice que por su culpa Natsu cambió y blah blah, y ahora resulta que le anda contando todo a Lisanna-**_

 _ **-Hay que acuchillarlo con la' escopeta-**_ Dijo Cana riendo.

 _ **-¿Y me siguen webeando por eso?**_ _-_ Pregunte fingiendo enojo.

 _ **-Es que como deci' eso po'-**_

 _ **-Se me salió, yo no quería-**_

 _ **-¿Y saliste?-**_ Dijo Erza, estallando en carcajadas.

 _ **-Ya...pa que po'-**_

Para los que no entiendan, les explicare...

 **FLASHBACK**

 **(Un año atrás)**

Estábamos saliendo de la biblioteca con Lu. Delante de nosotras iba Cana, todas estábamos muertas de la risa, ya que estábamos ''discutiendo'' mientras imitábamos el acento ''flaite'', de repente a mí se me sale la estupidez, más ridícula que un ser humano pueda decir.

 _ **-Le voy a decirle a la Yanara que te acuchille con la escopeta oe-**_ Grité a todo pulmón.

 _ **-AJAJAJAJA-**_ Reían las 2 como focas con epilepsia, yo no entendía porque, hasta que empecé a procesar lo que dije. _–Conche tu maa... ¿Cómo pude decir esa wea?-_

 _ **-Ya po' ven y acuchíllame con la escopeta-**_ Decía Cana riendo.

 _ **-Que es tooonta-**_ Dijo Lu.

 _ **-Ya corten la wea oh-**_ Dije enojada.

 _ **-Jodiste te molestaremos con eso hasta el fin de tus días-**_ Dijo Cana.

 _ **-Pa que po-**_ Dije haciendo un puchero, aun enojada.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

 **.**

 **OTRO FLASHBACK**

 **(Un año atrás)**

Estábamos en la sala de nuestra profesora jefe, ella nos dejaba almorzar allí, y como el comedor siempre estaba lleno íbamos donde ella.

Erza, Cana y yo estábamos alado del microondas contando anécdotas de nuestra infancia.

 _ **-Cuando era chica, estábamos acampando y no sé donde fue mi mamá, y yo me quede con mis primas. La cosa es que me metí al agua y había un poco de corriente y estaba un chico también, y la corriente nos llevo a los dos, y en una parte había como un hoyo y el tipo este se desesperó y para no ahogarse y salir a la superficie se impulsaba de mi, como lo hacía con fuerza me tiraba para abajo-**_ Contaba Erza.

 _ **-Shaa-**_ Dijo Cana.

No sabía en que estaba pensando, y sin querer se me sale la segunda cosas más estúpida que eh dicho en mi vida:

 _ **-¿Y saliste?-**_

Ambas se largaron a reír y yo no sabía porque, hasta que Erza habló:

 _ **-Obviamente iba a salir, osino ahora no estaría-**_ Dijo entre carcajadas.

 _ **-Puta que soy weona, señor Jesu'-**_ Dije poniendo mis manos en mi cara.

 _ **-¿Y saliste?-**_ Dijo Cana haciendo una voz estúpida.

 _ **-Cana, cacha que me estaba muriendo ahogada-**_ Dijo Erza riendo.

 _ **-¿Y saliste?-**_ Dijo Cana riendo aun más fuerte.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

 **(No mas bullying a Levy :'v)**

 _ **-Ya pónganse serias, tienen 16 años, par de inmaduras-**_ Dije molesta.

 _ **-Eeella la madura y yo tengo 15 -**_ Dijo Erza, sacando la lengua.

 _ **-Soy muy madura-**_ Dije haciendo un puchero e ignorando su último comentario.

 _ **-Aja, como digas-**_

 _ **-Ya po', péscame-**_

 _ **-Ya, ya-**_

 _ **-Yo sospecho que la chica misteriosa es Lucy, ¿Qué dices tú?-**_

 _ **-Yo sospechaba lo mismo, pero no es ella, es una chica de primero medio, creo que estaba en handball con Natsu-**_

 _ **-¿En serio?-**_

 _ **-Sep, Natsu me dijo-**_

 _ **-Pos será, otra teoría fallida-**_

El timbre sonó, gracias a Dios en tecnología hacíamos trabajos en grupo, pero eran aburridos, muy aburridos ( -_- )

 **POV LUCY:**

El timbre sonó, teníamos que terminar ese guarda-cartas, sin embargo mis compañeras (Erza y Levy) no eran del todo responsables.

Tome mis cosas y me dirigí al puesto de Levy y Lyon, para mi sorpresa –nótese mi sarcasmo- estaban peleando.

 _ **-Lárgate-**_ Decía Levy, gritando.

 _ **-No, es mi puesto, ¡ROGUE, LAXUS, VENGAAN!-**_

 _ **-¿Ves?, no vienen, lárgate-**_

 _ **-Ya, ya me vas a pedir un favor-**_ Dijo mientras sacaba un sobre de cartulinas de la rejilla que estaba en su mesa y lo dejaba en la de Levy _**–Y no dejes tus cosas en MI mesa-**_ Finalmente Lyon se paró y se fue, sin embargo Levy le grito:

 _ **-Ya me vai a pedir cartulinas weon... !Y NO TE VOY A PRESTAR!-**_

No pude evitar reír, de verdad fue muy chistoso.

La clase de tecnología pasa muy rápido sobretodo en estos trabajos grupales, nos reíamos por puras estupideces y también era divertido escuchar a Erza y Levy quejarse.

 _ **-Dime de qué me servirá hacer un guarda-cartas para entrar a la universidad-**_ Dijo Erza.

 _ **-Que voy a saber yo, al caballero se le ocurrió-**_ Dije.

 _ **-Hay que hacer las medidas de seguridad y describir como se usa esta mugre... ¿¡QUE MIERDA TIENE DE PELIGROSO UN GUARDA-CARTAS!?-**_ Se quejaba Levy.

 _ **-Cuidado con cortarse con el papel-**_ Dijo Erza con sarcasmo, las tres reímos.

 _ **-No comer, es malo para la salu'-**_ Dijo Levy riendo.

 _ **-Colocarlo en una altura adecuada, ya que el individuo puede enterrase el guarda-cartas en el ojo-**_ Seguía diciendo Levy.

Las clases pasaron volando, finalmente nos íbamos a casa.

 **POV NORMAL:**

La manada se dirigía al paradero, Natsu se acercó a Erza y comenzaron a hablar. Mientras tanto Lucy iba conversando con Mavis y Gray.

 _ **-Lucy, hoy voy al centro con Lyon y Gajeel-**_

 _ **-Está bien-**_

 _ **-¿De verdad?, ¿no estás enojada?, te tendrás que ir sola a casa...-**_

 _ **-No, es bueno que hallas hecho amistad tan rápido con los chicos-**_

 _ **-M-me avergüenzas-**_

Lucy sonrió, Gray se sonrojo, sin embargo Lucy no lo notó.

 _ **-Bueno, adiós-**_ Gray se armo de valor, se acerco a la mejilla de Lucy y la besó.

Yukino y Mavis miraban la escena con emoción. Sin embargo alguien, desafortunadamente vio la escena de reojo y se molestó, aunque no lo iba a admitir.

Gray se alejo, corriendo hacia Lyon, Gajeel y Laxus; cuando llegó todos lo felicitaron y comenzaron a molestarlo.

 _ **-Creo que deberías preguntarle a Levy o Lucy... no sé, es mejor tener más de una opinión -**_ Le dijo Erza al peli rosa.

 _ **-Si tienes razón-**_ Dijo el peli rosa desanimado.

 _ **-No te preocupes, ya se arreglaran las cosas con Lisanna-**_ Dijo Erza tratando de animar a su amigo.

 _ **-Si...-**_ Natsu se volteo hacia Levy, Mavis, Yukino y Lucy _**-Chicas-**_ Todas fijaron su vista hacia el _**–Necesito que me den un consejo-**_

 _ **-Cuéntenos-**_ Dijo Levy.

 _ **-Yo le gusto a una amiga...pero ella no me gusta, ¿Cómo se lo digo sin que se sienta mal?-**_ Dijo Natsu, expectante a la respuesta de las 4 chicas.

 _-Pobre Lucy, debe estar imaginándose como Natsu la rechazaría-_ Pensó Levy.

 _-¿Los perros tendrán ombligo? -_ Pensó Lucy.

 _ **-Dile que no le gustas y ya-**_ Dijo Yukino.

 _ **-¿No es muy duro?-**_

 _ **-No, más bien es directo-**_

 _ **-Yo creo que deberías explicarle que amas a Lisanna y que están juntos -**_ Dijo Mavis.

 _ **-Mmm...No es mala opción-**_

 _ **-Natsu necesito preguntarte algo, en privado-**_ Dijo Levy tomándolo de la manga de su poleron, alejándose un poco de las demás.

 _ **-¿Tú cambiaste la foto de WhatsApp por esa chica?-**_

 _ **-¿Te lo dijo Lisanna?-**_

 _ **-No-**_

 _ **-Sí, me siento culpable, no quiero que sufra por mi culpa-**_

 _ **-Debe ser triste no ser correspondido...-**_

 _ **-Si... yo lo sé, porque también pasé por lo mismo, por eso no quiero romperle el corazón –**_

 _ **-¿Enserio?, ¿Con quién?-**_

 _ **-Ya no importa, esa persona es feliz y yo estoy con Lisanna-**_

 _ **-Pep-Natsu...-**_ Levy sacudió su cabeza y empezó a reír nerviosa, rogando porque Natsu no la haya escuchado.

 _ **-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-**_

 _ **-No, nada ajaja, bueno...creo que deberías explicarle que estas en una relación y ella tampoco debe exigirte cosas, no son nada y tu no deberías sentirte mal, no es tu culpa que le gustes, no seas idiota y ... lel -**_

 _ **-¿Gracias por el consejo? -**_ Dijo Natsu levantando una ceja.

 _ **-Soy un as para dar consejos-**_ Dijo sonriendo la peli azul. Erza y Natsu rodaron los ojos.

 _ **-Bueno faltas tú Lucy, ¿Qué le dirías?-**_ Preguntó Natsu con nerviosismo.

 _ **-No lo sé.-**_

 _ **-Vamos...lo primero que se te ocurra-**_

Lucy no estaba segura de lo iba a hacer, sin embargo se armo de valor y dijo:

 _ **-Y tu... ¿Q-que le dirás?, tu opinión, no la de Erza o Yukino o alguien más, quiero tu respuesta-**_ Al terminar de hablar, lo mira a los ojos, con nerviosismo.

Todas quedaron sorprendidas, Levy tenía la boca y los ojos muy abiertos, no podía creer que su amiga haya hecho eso. Natsu también estaba muy sorprendido, no quitaba su vista de la rubia.

Definitivamente él no esperaba eso.

 _ **-Yo...-**_ Natsu comenzó a rascar su nuca, el no sabía que responder.

Mientras que Lucy cada segundo estaba aun más nerviosa, Natsu se tardaba en responder y eso la aterraba.

 _ **-¡LA MICRO!-**_ Gritó Yukino.

 _ **-¡HACELA PARAR!-**_ Dijeron Erza y Levy al unísono.

Para suerte de Lucy, la micro no paró. Sin embargo el peli rosa no sabía que responder, por lo cual decidió cambiar de tema.

 _ **-Yo te pregunte primero...-**_ Dijo mirándola a los ojos.

La rubia suspiró y dijo:

 _ **-Creo... que deberías decirle que no te gusta, que hay alguien más...Pero sigan siendo amigos y hagan como si nada hubiese pasado-**_

 _ **-Si...creo que le diré eso-**_

Le rubia le sonrió decepcionada, ya que el peli rosa no contesto su pregunta, decidió olvidar todo y cambiar de tema.

 _ **-Y Levy... ¿A qué hora hay que estar en el terminal?-**_

 _ **-¿Qué?, A la hora que quieran, yo me voy a las 8:50, de ahí calculas-**_

 _ **-¿8:30 está bien?-**_

La peli azul asintió con la cabeza, la manada estuvo hablando y riendo por un buen rato, hasta que Natsu comenta algo:

 _ **-Oigan, ustedes aun no me han dicho que es lo que ocultan tanto-**_

 _ **-¿De qué hablas?, estás loco, cállate-**_ Dijo Levy, poniéndose nerviosa.

 _ **-Levy, sabes que eres pésima mintiendo-**_ Dijo el peli rosa hablándole como si lo estuviera haciendo con una niña pequeña.

 _ **-Cállate asqueroso-**_ Dijo la peli azul fingiendo enfado.

 **POV ERZA:**

Arg...maldito Natsu, ¿Por qué miercale quiere saber?, me estresa este niñito.

 _ **-No hay nada que decirte-**_ Dije enojada.

 _ **-Si claro-**_ Dijo con sarcasmo.

 _ **-Púdrete-**_

 _ **-Ya pue, si no le diré a nadie-**_ Dijo suplicando.

 _ **-No-**_ Dijimos Levy y yo al unísono.

 _ **-¿Por qué?-**_

 _ **-Porque no te incumbe-**_

 _ **-Ya pueee-**_

 _ **-No, no insistas-**_

 _ **-Lucy, tú me dirás, ¿verdad?-**_ Dijo el asqueroso, ¿¡abrazando!? A Lucy, ¿Qué onda?

 _ **-No... no puedo-**_ Dijo Lucy, mas roja que un tomate.

 _ **-¿Por qué?-**_ Pregunto, mientras dejaba de abrazarla.

 _ **-Es que es complicado... (Acá hay una explicación muy larga y aburrida, porque a Lucy le gusta explicar las cosas muy bien, bastante bien -_-)**_

 _ **-Por favor, que alguien le tire un Nokia-**_ Dijo Levy pasándose las manos por la cara.

 _ **-Ya puee diganmeee-**_ Siguió insistiendo.

 _ **-¡No, Natsu, no!-**_ Le grite.

 _ **-¡Ya, ahí se ve la confianza!-**_

 _ **-¡No se trata de confianza!-**_

 _ **-Ya no las quiero escuchar-**_ Se volteo y se gano junto a Yukino y Mavis, de nuevo se enojó.

 _ **-¡Eres un maldito enojón!-**_ Gritó Levy, cruzándose de brazos.

Levy, Lucy y nos juntamos y empezamos a hablar, de repente pasa una micro...

 _ **-¡YUKINO!-**_ Grito Levy.

 _ **-Si, si, y no grites idiota-**_ Dijo Yukino, haciendo una seña para que el conductor pare, afortunadamente la micro paró, todos nos subimos; como siempre Natsu primero, a pesar de ser el primero en bajar.

Como esperaba Natsu no nos dirigió la palabra, le dije a las chicas que no lo tomen en cuenta. Sin embargo, y era de esperarse, Lucy se preocupó. El asqueroso se bajó de la micro (sin despedirse) y Levy dijo:

 _ **-Tarado-**_

Con lo que quedaba de recorrido estuvimos hablando sobre el viaje de Levy, contando anécdotas, etc...

Lucy se bajó, seguida de Levy y ahora me tocaría a mí.

 **POV LUCY:**

Llegue a mi casa y – _como esperaba_ \- nadie estaba, para no aburrirme comencé a leer unas revistas que estaban por ahí. Después de un rato siento mi teléfono vibrar.

 _4 mensajes de ''Lisanna:3''_

 _-¿Lisanna? Qué raro-_ Abrí ''WhatsApp'' y leí sus mensajes.

 _Lisanna:3 : Hola Lucy -_

 _Lisanna:3 : Puedes hacerme un favor? Por favor –_

 _Lisanna:3 : Deséale a Levy un feliz viaje yo no podre ir –_

 _Lisanna:3 Lucy? Estas? –_

 _-Lo siento Lisanna ;-; estaba leyendo, si no te preocupes yo le digo :D –_

 _Lisanna:3 : Gracias c: -_

La curiosidad me mataba, pero me resistí a preguntarle porque no iría. Vi la hora _– 19:46-_ me incorporé del sillón y fui a mi pieza para cambiarme de ropa.

 **UNA HORA DESPUÉS:**

 _-¡NOOOOO...! ¡VOY TARDE, LEVY ME MATARÁ! –_ Corrí lo más rápido que pude a la entrada del terminal de buses _–A ver... anden nro. 16...-_ estaba buscando pero escucho que alguien me llama **-¡LUCY! –** Me voltee y era Mira, que por supuesto también estaba llegando tarde _**–Mira... ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁN TODOS?!-**_ La tomé por los hombros, tuve que ponerme en puntitas para verla de frente _**–Si me soltaras te podría decir...-**_ Me disculpé y la seguí. Tampoco estaba tan perdida, pero sin Mira, no hubiese llegado nunca.

Allí estaban Wendy, Erza, Cana y ¿Natsu?

Levy corrió y nos abrazó _**-¡AAAHH pensé que me iría sin despedirme de ustedes, par de lesas-**_

 _ **-Perdón-**_ Dijimos Mira y yo al mismo tiempo.

 _ **-Bueno estimados me voy, no me echen de menos, volveré-**_ Todos reímos de la estupidez que dijo Levy.

De repente me acorde de Lisanna _**-¡LEVY!-**_ ella me miro confundida _**–Lisanna dijo que la perdones por no venir, pero tuvo un problema y lel-**_ ella hizo un puchero y dijo _**– ¿y porque no me dijo nada a mi?-**_ Me encogí de hombros.

 _ **-Ya apúrate o el bus se va a ir-**_ Dijo Erza mientras miraba a la prima de Levy, que la estaba esperando para subirse al bus.

 _ **-Sí, si-**_ Todos nos acercamos a Levy y la abrazamos, después de eso, Levy corrió hacia su prima y grito _**-¡CHAO NOH VIMOH-**_ y se subió al bus.

 _ **-Y a nosotras nos quedan 2 días wachas, podríamos salir-**_ Dijo Cana.

 _ **-Pucha Cana...sabes que no me dejan salir con ustedes, no sabes lo mucho que le rogué a mis padres para venir aquí-**_ Wendy hizo un puchero.

 _ **-Verda' que somos mala influencia-**_

 _ **-Pero salgan ustedes nomas pus-**_

 _ **-Sí, pero hablamos de eso después, me tengo que ir-**_ Dijo Erza.

 _ **-¿Por qué?-**_ Pregunto Mira.

 _ **-Estoy de dueña de casa y no puedo dejar la casa sola mucho tiempo, nos vemos-**_

 _ **-Nos vemos-**_ Dijimos todos, Erza se volteo y se fue.

 _ **-¿Cana vámonos juntas?-**_ Le preguntó Wendy.

 _ **-Dale-**_

 _ **-¿También se van?-**_ Pregunte haciendo un puchero.

 _ **-Estamos acá desde las 8-**_

 _ **-Sip, ¿vamos?-**_ Cana asintió, ambas se despidieron de todos y se fueron.

 _ **-¿Ustedes se irán juntos?-**_ Nos pregunto Mira a Natsu y a mi.

No sabía que responder, es decir Natsu se enojo con nosotras, sin embargo vino _-¿Se le habrá pasado el enojo?-_ supuse que Natsu vino porque sabe que Levy o incluso Erza no lo perdonarían jamás por no venir _**– Em...-**_

 _ **-Sí-**_ Dijo Natsu.

 _ **-Espérenme por favor, mi papá llegara en unos 10 minutos y no quiero esperar sola-**_ Mira junto las manos a modo de suplica.

Yo mire a Natsu confundida y él me sonrió, no pude evitar sonrojarme, Natsu contestó _**–Pos obvio-**_ Mira sonrió _**–Gracias-**_

Durante esos 10 minutos, que se volvieron 15 porque el padre de Mira se retraso un poco, estuvimos hablando cosas random. El teléfono de Mira comenzó a sonar, ella contestó _ **-¿Aló?- ... –Ya salgo altiro- ... –Ya chao-**_ Cortó y dijo _**–Mi papá llegó, se pasaron, gracias por esperarme-**_ sonreí y le dije _**–No es molestia-**_ Mira se despidió de ambos con un beso en la mejilla _**–Nos vemos mañana chiquillos-**_ Se volteo y se fue.

 _ **-Creo que también deberíamos irnos-**_ Dijo Natsu, yo asentí con la cabeza y seguí al paradero mas cercano. Nos subimos a una micro y estaba casi vacía, así que nos sentamos.

Estábamos hablando cosas random y reíamos, no pude evitarlo y le pregunte a Natsu porque había venido _**-¿Por qué viniste? T-tu te enojaste con nosotras-**_ el me quedo mirando y sonrió _**–Porque o sino Levy y Erza me mataran, y fue una excepción, sigo enojado, no entiendo porque me ocultan cosas-**_ lo mire y dije _**–No empieces de nuevo-**_ Natsu rió _**–Te dije que hoy seria la excepción, pero no me rendiré hasta que me digan-**_

Antes de que pudiera responder alguien se acerco a nosotros _**-¡LUCY!-**_ Natsu frunció el ceño al oír la voz de Gray _**–Hola-**_ Sonreí _**-¿Qué hacían en el centro weon?-**_ Preguntó Lyon, se ganó al lado de Gray _**–Levy se iba hoy a Viña y la fuimos a despedir al terminal-**_ Dijo Natsu encogiéndose de hombros, Lyon le dijo algo a Gray y rieron _**-¿Qué wea...?-**_ preguntó Natsu levantando una ceja _**–Nah...es que como Lisanna te dio permiso para salir solo-**_ Dijo Lyon riéndose y yo tampoco pude evitar reír _**-¿Tu también, Lucy?-**_ Me pregunto indignado _**–Lo siento, pero sabes que es verdad-**_ los tres reímos aun mas.

Estuvimos hablando y riendo, por lo general de Natsu, los 4. Lyon se despidió y se bajo de la micro, después el ambiente se puso algo tenso.

 _ **-Tengo hambreee-**_ Se quejó Gray.

 _ **-¿No comieron nada?-**_ Pregunté.

 _ **-Si, pero hace 2 horas-**_

 _ **-Ven a tomar once a mi casa pue-**_ Le propuse.

 _ **-¿Segura? ¿No se va a enojar tu mami?-**_

 _ **-No, como se te ocurre-**_ Vi a Natsu, estaba de brazos cruzados, mirando por la ventana _**–Natsu-**_ él me miró _**-¿Tu quieres ir a tomar once?-**_

 **POV NORMAL:**

 _ **-No puedo, perdón-**_ Respondió cortante, Gray frunció el ceño. Sin embargo eso alegraba algo al pelinegro, ya que a él no le agrada mucho la presencia del peli rosa y viceversa.

 _ **-E-esta bien, no te preocupes-**_ Respondió la rubia, algo triste.

El resto del recorrido Natsu no le dirigió la palabra a Gray ni a Lucy, esta última se deprimió. Natsu se bajo de la micro y solo dijo un inaudible _**–Adiós-**_

Gray se sentó alado de Lucy y le dijo: _**-No entiendo como te gusta ese tarado-**_ Lucy lo miró sorprendida _**–Él es especial, y me demoraría mucho en responderte... ya sabes, no me sé expresar bien-**_ Gray sintió una presión en el pecho, decidió no seguir hablando de ese tema con Lucy, ya que le hacía daño a ella y a él.

Finalmente se bajaron de la micro y caminaron hacia la casa de Lucy. Ella abrió la puerta y la recibió su pequeño amigo de la infancia, un gato de un inusual pelaje azul ¿El nombre de esta criatura? Happy.

 _ **-¡Happy!-**_ Lucy lo tomó en sus brazos y lo abrazo _**–¡Te extrañe tanto!-**_ Gray se acerco y acaricio al felino _**-¿Por qué no lo vi la vez pasada?-**_ La rubia lo miro y dijo _**–Está todo el día durmiendo en la cama de mis padres y si no hace eso, está afuera explorando-**_ Gray la quedo mirando, Lucy se puso nerviosa _**-¿Q-que tanto me ves?-**_ Gray sonrió, era tan fácil poner nerviosa a la rubia _**–Es que se ven muy tiernos-**_ Lucy le sonrió de vuelta, dejo a Happy en el piso y comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina.

 _ **-¿Te puse nerviosa, verdad?-**_ Le pregunto el pelinegro _**–No, o sea sí, pero lel-**_ el pelinegro la miró confundido _**-¿Lel?-**_ Ella se rio _**–Perdón, jaja, es que en octavo con las chicas inventamos como un palabra universal, ¿entiendes?, es como, por ejemplo, yo te pregunto si soy graciosa, y por ejemplo, solo por ejemplo, ¿eh?, yo soy más fome que el profe Juan (profesor de tecnología :V) pero no quieres herirme porque eres mi amigo, entonces vas y dices ''lel'' y yo lo interpreto como quiera, como un sí o un no, son muchas opciones-**_

 _ **-Aaaah, ya entendí, o sea yo te puedo decir ''me gusta el lel'' y puede ser ''me gusta el pan'' ''me gusta el agua'', ¿verdad?-**_

 _ **-Exacto-**_ La rubia sonrió _**–Bueno, ahora ayúdame a poner la mesa, que quieres comer ¿Huevos o quequito?-**_

 _ **-¡LEL!-**_ Respondió el pelinegro riendo, Lucy rodó los ojos y rió.

 **EN OTRO LUGAR... :O**

 **POV NATSU (POR PRIMERA VEZ :DD)**

Llegue a mi casa, salude a mis padres y a mis hermanos, me fui a mi cuarto y me acosté en mi cama _–Ese tipo me irritaba de verdad, no entiendo como Lucy lo sorporta-_. Cerré los ojos un momento, hasta que siento mi teléfono vibrar en mi velador, tome mi teléfono y eran mensajes de WhatsApp, la mayoría del grupo ''manada''

Levy: _Hay wifi en el bus :DD –_

Levy: _Que fhelyzidah –_

Erza: _Mis ojos ;-; -_

Yukino: _Halgum provlemha? –_

Levy: _Rezpheta ha loz k zkriven dyferemthe -_

 _Erza salió._

Levy: _Raioz_

Yukino: _AJAJAJA_

 _Levy añadió a Erza._

Levy: _No se enoje pue :c –_

Erza: _Deja de escribir como estúpida entonces... –_

Levy: Lláh –

 _Erza salió._

Luce : _xDDD que es tonta –_

Yukino: _xdd –_

Levy: _Pa que po ;-; -_

 _Levy añadió a Erza._

Levy: _Erza –_

Erza: _Que quieres? –_

Levy: _Perdón :C –_

Erza: _Bueno c: -_

Levy: :D –

Luce: _BIBAH EL YAOI PELLAZ, BIBA LA BIDA –_

Levy: _Khé? –_

Erza: _Oh por dios -_

Luce: _Fue Gray ;-; -_

Levy: _A nooo, que hacen juntos, cochinones –_

 _Luce:_ * **Audio* Me invitaron a tomar oncesita, comimos huevitos con quesito y jamón, oye Levy maldita, ¿por qué no me dijiste que te ibas? Pensé que me querías-**

Levy: _Le dije a Lucy que te diga ._. –_

Luce: _Se me olvido ;-; -_

Erza: _.-. –_

Luego vi y tenía otros mensajes, obviamente de Lisanna.

Lisanna: _Natsu –_

Lisanna: _Oye –_

 _Lisanna_ : _Natsu contesta –_

 _Qué? –_

Lisanna: _Porque no me dijiste lo de esas chicas? –_

 _Lisanna... son amigas nada mas, ni siquiera hablamos, yo no le tomé mucha importancia –_

Lisanna: _Pero aun así Natsu, tenemos que tener confianza –_

 _Si, lo siento, me perdonas? C: -_

Lisanna: _Si, pero espero que ahora tengamos más confianza –_

 _Si preciosa, no te preocupes-_

Lisanna: _Bueno me voy a dormir, buenas noches –_

 _Buenas noches -_

Dejé el teléfono en mi velador, me puse pijama, me acosté pero no me dormí. Me puse a pensar _– ''Creo... que deberías decirle que no te gusta, que hay alguien más...Pero sigan siendo amigos y hagan como si nada hubiese pasado'' –_ sin dudarlo volví a tomar mi teléfono y abrí WhatsApp.

 _Estás? –_

XX: _Pasa algo? –_

 _Con respecto a lo de tu confesión... –_

XX: _Si? ... –_

 _Lo siento, de verdad, pero hay alguien más –_

XX: _Esperaba eso, no te preocupes c: -_

 _Amigos? –_

XX: _Por supuesto –_

XX: _Pero cuando estés libre no dudare en acercarme ;) –_

 _... –_

XX: _Jaja te la kreiste wexd –_

 _Mala persona ;-; -_

XX: _XD bueno me voy a dormir, adiós –_

 _Chao –_

Deje el teléfono en el velador, me acomodé y me dormí.

 **(HORAS DESPUÉS)**

 **POV GRAY: (PRIMERA VEZ :D)**

 _-Noo, vamos atrasados –_ Pensaba mientras trataba de alcanzar a la cabellera rubia que corría delante mio.

 _ **-¡CORRE GRAY VAN A SER LAS 8!-**_ Me dijo Lucy.

Seguimos corriendo, hasta que por fin llegamos.

 _ **-¿Q-qué hora es?-**_ Pregunte mientras trataba de regular mi respiración.

 _ **-7:58, por poco no llegamos-**_

 _ **-Uff, mejor entremos o sino no servirá de nada haber corrido tanto-**_ Lucy asintió con la cabeza y caminamos hasta nuestra sala de clases. Llegamos y el profesor aun no, Lucy fue a dejar sus cosas y yo fui a mi puesto.

Pasó la primera hora y con Lyon íbamos a comprar.

Yo compré primero y salí de la multitud, estaba comiendo mi pan y de repente siento una mano en mi hombro, me volteo y estaba el imbécil de Natsu con el ceño fruncido, quien sabe porque _**-¿Se te ofrece algo?-**_ dije con la boca llena de pan _**-¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con Luce?-**_ esta vez yo fruncí el ceño _-¿¡QUIEN CARAJOS SE CREE!?-_ me tranquilice un poco _**–Lucy* -**_ Le corregí _**–Responde-**_ me dijo.

 _ **-Me gusta, desde niños me ha gustado y haré todo lo posible para conquistarla, ¿eso responde a tu pregunta Dragneel?-**_ Dije con una sonrisa. Al parecer él no esperaba esa respuesta porque apenas termine de hablar abrió mucho los ojos.

 _ **-Si la dañas no dudare el hacerte sufrir Fullbuster-**_ Dijo amenazándome el saco e' weas.

 _ **-Jamás le haría daño, y mejor preocúpate de tu polola-**_

Él se dio vuelta y se fue.


End file.
